You're A Killer, Tweek
by JustAGirlNamedJEL
Summary: KNIFE: Tweek Tweak has some kind of serial killer alter ego. Tweek can only call his alter ego "He", and "He" has come up with a devious plan to murder all of Tweek's friends and family. And when Craig learns Tweek's secret, he can either be the first to go, or the one who saves Tweek from himself. Creek ( Craig X Tweek ), suggested Tyde ( Token X Clyde ) *COMPLETE* re-rated M
1. PROLOGUE

You're A Killer, Tweek

Craig X Tweek

Written by JEL

Tweek P.O.V.

* * *

**I stare into their eyes**

**They beg, they plea, but die**

**I am not evil**

**I am not sin**

**Just because I stab them with an evil grin**

**I am just a boy**

**Just innocent**

**That's what I say to keep me sane**

**Even though I know it's in vain**

**But I am not evil**

**I am not sin**

**I am just a boy**

**With an evil grin**

* * *

"N-no..! I won't do it..!" I yell. I don't know how many times I've said this to him before.

"You will one way or another, whether you like it or not. So go ahead, fall asleep." He teases me with that evil voice. It sends shivers up my spine every time.

"No..! I-I won't..! You can't m-make m-m-me..!"

"Oh? Can't I? Don't forget that all you have to do is loose consciousness, and I can make you do whatever I want. So you do it, or I will, like always."

I couldn't fall asleep now. Not when he had another "plan". He's always forced me to do things I don't want to do. Who is "He"? I… I don't know… not exactly. All I know, is that He lives inside me. He's a demon. And whenever I sleep, or faint, or whatever, He takes the place of me. And when he does take my body, he kills people. He murders them in cold blood. And when he's done, I awake in his place. He murders them, and leaves me to take the blame. Sometimes I awake covered in blood, with even several bodies laying around. All I can do is run away, hoping no one will see me.

I sipped my coffee, trying to ignore his constant prodding and teasing. Most of the time, I can shut him out and get on with my day, but he was too persistent right now. He's been with me for as long as I can remember. Killing for just as long.

I don't understand. Am I just imagining it all? Or do I have another personality? Well… I'm definitely insane either way, so… I guess it doesn't matter… but I still wanna know. But I can't go to a psychiatrist, they'll send me to the nut house for sure! Then they'll put me in a padded room, where I'll have to wear a straight jacket, and eventually lose my freaking mind! Ahhh!

Oh god, I'm over thinking it, aren't I..? Crap, I'm over thinking it..! But how could I NOT?! I'm criminally insane! A murderer! A terror on society! I DESERVE to be put away!

AAHHHH! TOO MUCH PRESSURE!

END PROLOGUE

* * *

Hey guys! Okay, I know I've been a little quiet lately… I just get writer's block a lot, and my cousin is in from out of state, and I've been really busy… But I got a brand new story, NON-O.C. related. Lol. Alright, I know I already have two other fics to write, but writing that Creek fic got me a little inspired. So, I'm gonna go back and forth between fics, and this'll be the kick start on that. Love you all! Later Jellies! ~JEL

P.S. That poem at the top does indeed belong to me.


	2. Murder Spree To Be

You're A Killer, Tweek

Craig X Tweek

Written by JEL

Tweek P.O.V.

* * *

**Do you see the blood on your hand**

**The blood you drained from that man**

**Do you see the blood on the floor**

**You say you love it, more and more**

**Do you see the blood on the knife**

**The one you used to take a life**

**Do you see the blood everywhere**

**Your skin is crawling, like you care**

* * *

I woke in a strange place. No… no no no no no no..! I fell asleep?! No! This was bad! Horribly, horribly bad! I couldn't - no - WOULDN'T open my eyes. I just knew that He had killed again. God, noo..!

Reluctantly, I opened one eye. A dark, foreboding ceiling hang over me. I lay on my back, staring at it. I move my hand, it was loosely holding something. My heart sunk at the realization of what it was. It was a knife from the kitchen at home. It, as well as my face and clothes, were soaked with blood. After collecting myself, I stood up, still clutching the blood stained knife. I slowly looked around me, trying to find the victim and/or an exit.

My gaze slowly drifted to a corner of the small room, and there, was a mangled and unrecognizable corpse. It looked like an older woman. Her limp hand rested vertically up the pale wall. Dried blood streaks ran down her arm, forever imprinting the light wall. She lay face down, and for whatever reason, I walked over to her, and turned her on her back. She had no eyes, and her tongue had been cut off. I felt incredibly faint. I felt my body start shaking uncontrollably, and tears ran involuntarily down my stained cheeks.

"Well, how do you like my work?" A far too familiar voice hit me.

"How-… how could you do this..?!" I yelled back at him.

He just laughed at me. "You'd better run. Wouldn't want her husband to come home and see you."

"Wh-what?! O-oh god..!" I stood and spun around. I looked desperately for a door.

"To your right, little one." He liked to constantly call me this. "Little one"… how could such an innocent nickname be said so sinister? It was so creepy…

I turned to see a dark door, with a gold door knob. I grabbed it, but… it wouldn't open. Why wasn't it opening?! What kind of door doesn't open?!

His laughter seemingly filled the room. I froze. I slowly spun around, seeing my worst nightmare right in front of me.

I… I saw… no… no, no… it couldn't be… He COULDN'T be..! For the first time in my life, I could put a face to the evil monstrosity inside me. It was… my own face. He… had MY body… it was ME… I was looking at MYSELF. He had gray, soulless eyes. But… my eyes were green. Is this what I looked like when I wasn't in control..?

He paused from his laughing. "What, do I need to help you? Can't open the door with those weak, skinny arms of yours?"

I felt so dizzy. I thought I might of thrown up or passed out.

"Pft… Very well then." He started walking towards me.

I couldn't take anymore. I blacked out. That was the last thing I can remember.

I, again, woke up. This time… I was in my bed..? I was home… but how..? I was still in my bloody clothing, and it had stained my bed sheets.

"You know, keeping you out of trouble is getting to be quite the pain." He was sitting on top of my dresser, watching me.

"H-how are you… why do you look…-"

"Just like you? Take a wild guess. I AM you, you toss. I would've thought you'd know that."

"B-but you… you can't… I would never…"

He burst out with insane laughter. "Oh that's a good one! Listen, you need to get this through you're head. You're - no - WE'RE a murderer. And you have to deal with it, because I'm perfectly content."

Tears welled up in my eyes. This couldn't be real. This had to be some sick joke He's playing on me.

"Oi, stop you're whimpering. If you get so worked up over some old bitch, how're you gonna get over your so called friends?" He developed the most devilish smirk I've ever seen.

I stared up at him, wishing I hadn't just heard that. "Wh-… what..?"

He crossed his arms, still grinning. "Yes, I'm afraid killing random people is just getting terribly dull. The look on your face isn't as satisfying as it used to be. So, I've determined that the solution is to kill ones dearest to you. I think it's only fit that I - sorry - WE do so."

"No… no, you wouldn't..!" I was feeling faint again.

"You're right. I wouldn't. But WE will." He began to laugh maniacally.

"No! No! Why can't you just leave me alone?!"

A sudden knock came from behind my bedroom door. "Tweek? What are you doing being so loud so late at night?" My dad.

I ran to the door, shutting it before he could fully open it. I couldn't let someone see me in bloody and torn clothes.

"AGuh! N-nothing dad..! I'll be quiet, I-I promise..!" I yelled back.

"Alright, you better. Or we'll have to send you to a boot camp to learn how to be a good child. Goodnight." Footstep went down the hall and faded away until I couldn't hear them anymore.

I sighed in relief. "Wait… boot camp..?!"

END PT1

P.S. The poem is again mine


	3. Don't Be Sorry For Death

You're a Killer, Tweek

Craig X Tweek

Written by JEL

Third person P.O.V.

* * *

**In my mind**

**I am safe**

**In my mind**

**I am warm**

**In my mind**

**I am loved**

**In my mind**

**I am happy**

**In my mind**

**Is where I'll stay**

* * *

"Hey, Tweek! Wait up!" Clyde yelled at Tweek, who was a good yard or so in front of his group of friends.

Tweek ignored the brunette who had yelled at him. If anything, he started walking even faster. A stern hand landed on his shoulder, stopping Tweek in his tracks and making him flinch.

"Dude, seriously. What are you in such a hurry for? It's not like we're gonna be late." The familiar, unchanging voice of Craig rang in his ears. How did he get so close so fast?

"Yeah, calm down. You're acting more nervous than usual." Token looked away from his phone, shoving it in his pocket.

"W-well… I-I…" The little blonde stumbled on his words, trying to find an explanation for his slightly more strange behavior.

"Whatever, let's just get to school. Come on, Tweek." Craig nudged his friend with a hard pat to his back.

Clyde blew a bubble with his chewing gum, purposely getting closer to Token's face as it popped.

"Dude, Clyde, keep your bubbles out of MY bubble. Idiot." Token pushed Clyde away.

"What's wrong, Token? I thought you liked round, pink things in your face." Clyde responded with another bubble blown near Token's face.

"You little-! You are SO dead!"

Clyde bolted down the street with Token in hot pursuit, leaving the other two behind. Clyde's laughter could be heard as he ran down the road, gradually fading to awkward silence.

It took a minute before Craig decided to talk. "Hey, think I can come over after school today?"

Tweek jumped. "H-huh..?! Wh-why would you wanna d-do that..?!"

Craig raised an eyebrow. "Because you're my friend. Why wouldn't I want to hang out with you?"

"Friend". The word repeated itself in Tweek's head. "O-oh… y-yeah, sure… sorry…"

"Don't be sorry. It's fine." Craig ruffled the little blonde hair beside him. Then something clicked in his mind. "Hey, you don't have your thermos today? No coffee? Nothing?"

"Ah! No! I forgot it!" That fact had also just appeared in Tweek's head. "How could I be so stupid?!"

"Calm down. You can go get some at lunch. I'll even go with you."

Tweek ignored him and began to run towards the school. Again, Craig kept him from getting away.

"Hey! What's been going on with you today? You're acting weird. Did something happen?"

"J-just leave me alone!"

"No, I won't! Not until you tell me what's going on!"

"I suggest you shut your mouth before I sew it shut!" Tweek covered his mouth with his hands. He didn't want to say that. It's like he'd just lost control.

This surprised Craig more than anything Tweek had ever said before. First if all, Tweek hadn't stuttered when he'd talked. And second, that was completely out of character for him to say.

"Tweek..?" He tried to turn Tweek to face him.

"Fuck off!" Tweek also didn't mean to say that. He rarely ever swore like that. What had gotten into him? He began to run again, uninterrupted by Craig this time.

Dumbstruck, Craig stood there thinking about what the hell had just happened. What was that whole Tourette syndrome moment about? Tweek was definitely hiding something. Just what? Soon, Craig made it his mission to find out what was going on behind his back. It was his responsibility as Tweek's best friend to find out. He owed the little spaz that much.

* * *

School had let out, and teenagers poured out of South Park high. Craig walked out the front doors, searching for Tweek. He scanned that rather noisy crowd in front of him. Tweek wasn't that hard to pick out of a group. With that bright yellow and messy hair, you could see him a mile away. But unfortunately, Craig had no such luck. As the crowd thinned, he thought of giving up. But then he felt two arms wrap around his chest, clinging on for dear life. Small and pitiful sniffles muffled into his back.

"S-sorry…" Tweek's little voice emerged between sniffles.

"You need to stop being so sorry about everything. Now come on." A small grin developed on Craig's face.

* * *

Tweek practically ran through his house, stopping in the kitchen. He immediately prepared the coffee maker. He stopped for a second to smell the sweet aroma of the coffee grounds. Oh, how he cherished that scent.

"You want a cup..?" Tweek turned to his friend.

"Sure, why not?" Craig responded with his regular, melancholy voice.

With a small twitch and a tiny smile, Tweek returned to the maker. When the coffee had finish after a while, he poured some into two mugs. A mug in both hands, Tweek turned back to face his friend, who had been sitting at the table. As he turned, he caught something in the corner of his eye. In the kitchen doorway, He stood, staring straight at Craig. He turned to Tweek, and smirked maniacally.

Tweek let the two cups of coffee fall to the kitchen floor, standing frozen in fear. This snapped Craig out of thought, and he stood from his chair.

"Tweek? What's wrong? You okay..?" He waved his hand in front of Tweek's face. Craig turned to see what Tweek was staring at, but he didn't see anything there.

"No… no… why am I… still seeing him..?" Tweek mumbled out.

"Him? Who are you talking about? Dude, snap out of it."

Tweek felt his knees give out. As he fell to the floor, his jeans stained with the coffee that had been spilled earlier. Tweek fainted from a stress attack.

"Tweek?! Hey, wake up!" Craig attempted to pick the limp boy up, but he sat up before that.

Tweek stay silent for a moment, his golden mess of hair covering his eyes. He stood, as if nothing had happened. He turned, and opened a drawer.

"Dude, what're you doing..?"

Tweek turned back to face his friend. He grinned madly, revealing a kitchen knife from behind his back. He spun it like a baton, steadily getting closer to Craig.

"Tweek… seriously, what the hell is going on..?" The boy with the dark blue hat took a few steps back.

"Well, since you're going to die anyway, I suppose I should brag just a little." He stopped walking.

"What… what are you talking about..? Why is your voice so… different..? It's like, British…"

"Silence! I have no time to dwindle. If you want answers, then I suggest you shut your mouth. I'd hate to have to sew it shut." This was kind of the same thing Tweek had said earlier that day. Or… WAS that Tweek..?

"Any bother, I suppose I should start with what's wrong with your little friend. The short answer is that I'M what's wrong. You see, um… Craig, is it? I'm an artist. I just use living flesh as my canvas and this lovely knife as a brush. Have you heard about all those strange murders that were never solved over the past few years?"

"That… that was… you..?"

"Precisely. And I already know your next question. And no, I am not 'Tweek'. I am my own being. I just take his body for a genocidal spree now and again. Surprisingly, we haven't been caught yet. Little bugger is good at running away like a putrid child."

"So… you're the reason Tweek is so scared of everything..?"

"No, the boy's just like this. But I suppose I should take a bit of responsibility for tormenting him for his whole life. That I will admit to."

"You… you son of a bitch!" Craig's hands tightened into fists.

"You know, that might of hurt my feelings if I didn't hate my mother. Anyway, time to die." He raised the knife, approaching Craig once again.

Just then, walked through the front door. "Tweek, come help me with the groceries."

"Damn that disgusting woman..! Well, no matter. I'll just finish you off later. Don't go anywhere, my new canvas." He smiled in that evil way, then gave the sweetest grin. "Coming, Mom!" He set the knife back in the drawer.

Craig got slight shivers up his spine. To think such a horrible entity could imitate Tweek, the most angelic kid you could ever meet. It sickened him to think something like that could live inside Tweek. HIS Tweek.

Now Craig had a new mission. He had to get rid of that mass murderer inside his best friend's body!

END PT2

P.S. Again, poem is mine.


	4. Holy Water Can Save His Life

You're a killer, Tweek

Craig X Tweek

Written by JEL

Third person P.O.V.

* * *

**Limitless laughter**

**I think iI'm happy**

**No longer pain**

**I think I'm happy**

**Seeing the light**

**I think I'm happy**

**Being loved**

**I think iI'm happy**

**Heart beating**

**I know I'm happy**

* * *

Craig walked into the Tweak Bros. Coffee shop after school had ended the next day, which so happened to be a Friday. Tweek hadn't shown up to school today, and this worried Craig out of his mind. As soon as he had opened the door, the smell of lattes and hazelnut mocha hit him. He rather welcomed the scent, seeing as it was Tweek's favorite and he always smelled just like it. It was a sweet, yet strong kind of smell. The kind that is so suffocating, that you can smell it for days.

Tweek's mom had seen Craig enter. She didn't really like him that much, but it was up to her son as to what company he kept. "Oh, hello Craig. Tweek is in the back if you're here for him."

"Thanks." Craig said in a short, unemotional tone. He fiddled with something in his pocket.

"Oh, but I must warn you; Tweek has been acting rather strange today. He won't work, move, or talk. All he told me today was that he couldn't deal with himself anymore. Perhaps you could help him, seeing as to you're his… friend."

Craig found the way she said "friend" insulting. Tweek's parents never liked him, he knew that. They thought he wasn't good enough to be hanging around Tweek. He wasn't a good influence. But fuck them, for not seeing past Craig's record. Craig was a good person, even though he HAD gotten into that fight when Tweek and him first met. But that was the past. They were best friends now, the past shouldn't matter.

Craig made his way to the storage room door, giving Tweek's mom a quick middle finger when she wasn't looking. He opened the door slightly, peeking in around it to see where Tweek might of been hiding. He didn't see him, but he heard the faint crying of what almost sounded like a little kid. It wasn't surprising that Tweek was nearly seventeen and STILL sounded the same from when he was like, ten. He was still small and skinny, and had barely changed over the years.

"Tweek..?" Craig called out into the dark room.

"L-leave me al-lone…!" Tweek's voice came from a corner of the storage room.

"You know I can't do that… not now. Not after what I know."

"Wh-wha… Y-you know… what..?"

Craig became confused. Did Tweek not remember what happened yesterday? If so, then why had he skipped school and sit here to start sniveling in a corner? He walked over to the corner, and knelt down. Craig traveled his hand along to wood floor, until he felt Tweek's shoe. Of course, Tweek jumped at the sudden touch. Craig ran his hand up until he could grab Tweek's small, shivering hand.

"I know about the monster you keep hidden… and I know what he does when he's in control." He spoke in a low, softer tone.

"N-no… Craig, no… Don't… don't say that..! Don't tell me that…!" Tweek felt the room start spinning.

Craig put his other hand on Tweek's shoulder."Hey, hey… it's okay. Just calm down. You need to stay in control."

"NO! No, it's NOT okay! Because He'll kill you now! He'll kill you, and then everyone else! I can't let him! I can't!"

"Tweek, stop. You're going to pass out if you keep this up. And if you pass out, then he'll kill me, and you don't want that, right?"

"…N-no… I-I don't…"

"Okay… then you have to trust me. Do you trust me?"

"I… I trust you, Craig…"

"Good. Now I'm gonna help you.-"

"What..?! No! You can't stay around me! I-I'm too dangerous!"

"Tweek, I'm gonna help you, whether you like it or not! You said you trusted me, so that means you should take my word for it. So, here." Craig pulled a little bottle of holy water out from his pocket and placed it in his friend's hand.

"Wh-… what's this..?"

"Holy water. I'm not exactly a religious guy, but this was the first thing I could think of. Whenever you feel like you're losing control, this will remind you that willpower can overcome anything. Just sprinkle a little bit on your hand, and calm yourself down. I just felt you needed something to believe in, that's all."

"I… I don't know… how'll this stop him from taking over me…? I mean… He can get to me even when I fall asleep… and I have to sleep… He can still use me then."

"That's the thing. They say holy water repels any evil forces. So having this with you, is leaving him basically powerless."

Tweek gave a small gasp. "They… they have stuff like that..?! S-so… if I just keep this with me, H-He can't use me anymore..?!"

"That's what I was hoping for." Craig couldn't help but smile at Tweek's little gasp. It sounded so full of joy and childish innocence.

Tweek stayed silent for a moment, spinning the little bottle in his hand. Then he latched on to Craig, hugging him with slight tears in his eyes. "Thank you… s-so much..!"

Craig embraced the hug. "No problem."

* * *

On Monday, as Craig, Clyde, and Token walked by Tweek's house to meet up with him, Tweek came bursting through the front door, a giant smile on his face. He trotted to the group. You could easily see he was way different. The buttons on his shirt were perfectly matched, his hair was brushed, and there were no longer any dark circles around his eyes. Tweek even took the liberty to put on a jacket, which he always forgot to do.

"Hey guys." Tweek sang. Even his voice had changed from stuttering and nervous, to calm and high spirited.

"Uh… Hey, Tweek… you seem… calm." Token looked over him, wondering who the hell was this, and what had he done with Tweek.

Tweek just gave a little giggle. "Come on, we'll be late." And with that, he started walking down the street.

They all walked for awhile before Clyde spoke. "Dude… what the fuck happened to Tweek..?"

"Beats me." Craig shrugged his shoulders and smiled to himself. He knew exactly what had happened.

Later, the friends arrived at school. Craig stopped Tweek before he could go in.

"Hey… I see you're feeling better."

Tweek stopped mid-sip from his coffee just to smile. "All thanks to you."

"So that whole religious crap worked out for you, huh?"

"Hey, what're you calling crap? That stuff is saving me. I've never felt so collected since when I was a baby. This is an amazing turn-about in my life." Tweek had never sound so smart before. It was a tad surprising.

"Alright, alright. I'm just glad I could help you. Hopefully no one has to die ever again."

Tweek shot Craig a look. An angry look that said, "that wasn't funny."

"Sorry…" Craig lowered his head.

Tweek sipped his coffee, eyeing him from the side. "You'd better be…"

* * *

END PT3

P.S. Can thou question? Such beautious literature came fromth mine lips (I wrote the poem again).


	5. If I'm Lying, Strike Me Down

You're a Killer, Tweek

Craig X Tweek

Written by JEL

Third person P.O.V.

* * *

**If I'm lying**

**Strike me down**

**If I'm lying**

**Bury me in the ground**

**If I'm lying**

**Don't make hastily**

**If I'm lying**

**Kill me swiftly**

**If I'm lying**

**Do not cry**

**For if I lie**

**I deserve to die**

* * *

Craig came home from school feeling incredibly self fulfilled. He hadn't really been sure the whole holy water thing would of worked for Tweek, but apparently it had worked far better than anyone could of expected. But if that thing was gone, it didn't matter. Craig was happy knowing that Tweek was.

Craig plopped down on his bed, letting his backpack fall beside it. He would of done his homework, but frankly, he didn't give a shit about it ( teenage rebellion ). So instead he decided to just do random things for a few hours.

Craig sat on his bed, messing around on his phone, when he felt strange. He felt like someone was… watching him. Craig looked around his room, and there, on the window sill, sat Tweek. He was just… staring at him.

"Tweek..? What the hell are you doing? How did..?" Unlike most houses in South Park, Craig's window didn't have a tree near it to climb up on. So there was no way someone could get to a second floor window.

Tweek just stared, unresponsive to Craig's questions.

"Tweek, dude… seriously, how the HELL did you get up here?" He asked again.

He snickered. "You know, you're meddling has pissed me off quite a bit. Did you really think a bottle of water could keep me away?"

That voice… it was too familiar. It was too unforgettable. "You… but you're supposed-"

"Supposed to be what? Gone? Please, do you think it's that EASY to get rid of me?! I've been imbedded inside this wretched body for years! If it had been that easy, I would've been gone long ago!"

"But… but Tweek was… so much better."

"Because I ALLOWED him to be! I thought I might just leave a false hope for the brat. And when I got the first chance, slit your throat and have his whole world come crashing down. And so, here I am." He hopped down from the window sill, pulling a pocket knife out from behind him.

"Tweek, I know you're in there! You have to stop him! It's YOUR body, he can't keep it from you!"

"Oh, how cute! You think he has any power over me! I am FAR stronger than he is. I am HIS backbone, and I'm going to break yours."

"You… you..! I know Tweek has it in him! You are NOT going to torment him anymore! I WILL stop you!"

"Oh? And how will you accomplish that if you have a hole in your chest?" With that, He thrust the knife forward, aiming straight for Craig's heart.

Out of pure reflex, Craig grabbed His wrist, twisting the knife away. Craig kicked the back of His knee, sending Him to the ground. Then he placed his own knee on top of His back, pressing Him down.

He squirmed underneath Craig's weight. "Curse this skinny, useless body..!"

Craig, with the knife now in his hand, pointed it at the back of His neck.

"Oh, what do you plan to do with that? Stab me? You should know that if you harm me, you hurt Tweek as well. Oh, but you don't care, right? It's not like you've never hurt him before. If I recall, you put him in the hospital once, correct?"

"Shut it..! Bring Tweek back! Now!"

"And what if I don't? You have nothing to force me to, therefore I don't feel any reason to."

Damn. He was right. Craig couldn't use force, because he'd hurt Tweek, too.

"… I… I said bring him back!" Craig shouted even more angrily.

"Fine, fine, you persistent fuck. But before I go, I must ask you something that has been drilling in the back of my skull for awhile. Why DO you care so much about this little brat? Is it, perhaps, you wish to gain something material from him? Or rather, something… sexual from him?"

This caught Craig completely off guard. "What… what do you mean by… sexual..?"

"Well, it's just that, from his own thoughts, I know he feels rather… fondly towards you in particular. I was just wondering if you, too had such thoughts of… likeness."

What was He talking about? Did He mean that Tweek… had a crush on Craig..? But, they were best friends, so maybe that's what He meant. No, that couldn't be just it… But Tweek… having a crush on… Craig…

"… J-just bring Tweek back..!" Craig yelled a little less angrily.

"Alright, alright. Fucker…" He closed his gray eyes, and seemed like He had stopped breathing. When air flowed again, two green eyes fluttered open.

Craig removed his knee from on top of him. "Tweek… are… are you okay..?"

"Yeah… why wouldn't I be? Wait… how did… how did I get here..?" Tweek stared innocently at Craig.

"You mean… you don't remember..?"

"R-remember what..?"

"Uh… you don't remember how you… fell asleep here..? You… uh… rolled off the bed after you fell asleep… that's why I asked if you were okay…" Craig knew lying like this was a bad idea, but Tweek was doing too well. He couldn't just crush his hopes of being rid of that demon.

"Oh… but… I could swear I remember being at home, and going to bed there…"

"Must of been a dream. But you should get going home, though. I'll see you at school."

"Yeah… see you at school…"

* * *

Craig walked to school, kicking rocks. He really thought that he shouldn't of lied to Tweek. He just knew it'd come back to bite him. But Tweek was doing so much better. So, just for a little bit longer, Craig would let Tweek believe he was free.

"Dude, Craig. Now you're acting weird, too? Come on man, what's next? Clyde's gonna be a decent person for once in his life?" Token nudged Craig with his arm.

"Hey!" Clyde yelled.

Brushing both of them off, Craig drew his attention to Tweek's house as they approached it.

As if automatic, Tweek walked out of his house. He had that cute smile, and the small jingle of his thermos matched his walking pace.

"Hey, Tweek. Dude, Token's having a party for spring break at his house this Friday. You in?" Clyde spoke with excitement.

"Oh, well… I guess so… I mean, I might as well…" Tweek stared at the ground. "Are you going, Craig..?"

"Yeah. But only because they're making me."

"Oh…" Tweek's face turned a bit saddened. "Well… it'll be fun, right..?"

"Oh yeah! Drinking, chicks, games. Not to mention," Clyde whispered. "Spin the bottle."

"D-drinking..? Spin the bottle..?!" Tweek blushed a little.

* * *

END PT4

P.S. Poem. Mine.


	6. The Monster Kills More Than Other People

You're a Killer, Tweek

Craig X Tweek

Written by JEL

Third person P.O.V.

* * *

**Intoxication**

**Is what's in my veins**

**Poison**

**Is what you are**

**Radioactive**

**Is our love**

**Death**

**Is what you gave my heart**

* * *

Loud music erupted from the Black house. Basically anyone who was anyone was at this party, and the premises was filled with teenagers. Craig walked aimlessly through the giant house. Well, not exactly aimlessly. He was trying to find Tweek, that was for sure. He didn't know how the little maniac would survive being in such a huge place with so many people.

Despite being where he was, Craig kept replaying those words in his head.

_"Why DO you care so much for this little brat?"_

Craig's train of thought was cut off by a girl he didn't know stepping right in front of him.

"Hey there, cutie. Why don't you come join me and my friends in a little game of spin the bottle?" The girl's voice was seductive, and almost teasing Craig to try to do… I don't know… stuff to her, or whatever ( I've never been to a high school party TT_TT ).

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Craig rolled his eyes, unamused. He had long learned how stupid women were. They were needy, bipolar, and confusing on top of that. That's why he never bothered himself with getting a girlfriend.

The girl, seduction still in her eyes, grabbed Craig's hand, leading him to a small group in the living room. He examined the group seeing sort of familiar faces around. There was that one guy in his gym class, Jessica from history, there was Clyde, and… Tweek?!

As soon as Craig sat, his and Tweek's eyes met. Well, at least he'd found the spazziod.

Tweek quickly drew his gaze away, blushing slightly.

The girl who had brought Craig there, snapped everyone in the circle's attention to her. "Okay, guys. Now that we have enough people, we can get started. Here are the rules; you have to spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on, is who you kiss. EVEN if it's another guy, or another girl. Got it?"

( You already know where this is going, don't you, you smart cookie! )

"Okay, I'll go first!" The girl then spun the bottle with the flick of her wrist, sending it spinning rapidly around the circle. The bottle eventually slowed, landing on some random guy Craig didn't know.

"Ooo~!" And "Oh my god" were constant sayings around the group. The two leaned in, not even kissing. Grazing each other's lip, was more like it. The girl pretended to spit a little, and the guy pretended to choke.

"Eeww! Oh my god! Okay, okay, who's next?"

Clyde, of course, was the first to speak. "Oh, I know! Tweek'll do it! Let him!"

"Wh-what..?!" Tweek jumped.

"Yeah, okay! Here, catch!" The girl threw the bottle at Tweek, which he barely even caught after that sudden I-expect-you-to-catch-this-even-though-I-gave-you-half-a-second-to-process-what-I-said throw.

"U-uh… okay… um…" He fidget with the bottle in his hands.

"Just spin it already! It'll be fun, just watch!" Clyde patted Tweek on the back.

Tweek, with an unsure flick of his wrist, spun the bottle. It spun weakly, but it spun. It slowed, and slowed, and slowed, until the nozzle end was pointing straight at… Craig?!

"Ooo~! Yaoi nosebleed! So hoooot!" Another girl yelled. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Soon, almost everyone in the circle was chanting, pushing them on to kiss.

Tweek's face dyed a pure red, he stared at Craig, waiting to see his reaction. Craig also blushed, staring right back at him. Neither moved.

Then, Craig swallowed his embarrassment. He scooted to the middle of the circle, continuing to stare at his best friend. Said best friend, froze completely. Was Craig… serious..? Tweek also scooted to the middle, keeping his eyes locked onto the floor.

They sat motionless for a second. Craig put his hands firmly on Tweek's shoulders. Tweek shut his eyes, tilting his head up, hoping Craig wouldn't hate him after this. The way Tweek's face looked… so red, and innocent looking… it was just enough to shut the world away from Craig. He had practically forgotten the fangirls, and other guys staring them on. All he focused on, was Tweek, and that adorable face he had. With a slow lean, their lips connected. Tweek had yearned for such a moment like this for so long, he could barely remember thinking about anything beside it. Craig's lips tasted just like he thought they would, and they were so soft, and warm… This moment was intoxicating, and Tweek wanted to be poisoned forever.

The kiss ended, leaving Tweek a bit saddened, but he felt amazing anyway. He covered his mouth with his hands to hide the small smile forming on his face.

Craig stood, and began to walk away from the group. "I'm done." Was simply all he said.

Tweek stood as well, following him. "Wait..! Craig..!"

Tweek's little body pushed and slipped its way through the crowd, trying to follow Craig. The whole time, calling out to him, but he wouldn't even look back.

When Craig finally stopped, they were in the kitchen. Tweek accidentally bumped into a huge, obvious high school jock. The jock turned, drunken and clearly an idiot, even before the liquor.

"S-sorry..! I'm just trying to-" Tweek was cut off by the blubbering Neanderthal.

"To what?! Start a fight?! Well, you *hic* got one!"

"No! No! I-I just wanna get to my friend..!"

"I got your friends right *hic* here! Their called my fists! Wanna meet *hic* 'em?!" The jock grabbed the front of Tweek's shirt, winding up a punch.

Craig had seen the scene begin, and he was about to step in, when something completely unexpected happened. Suddenly, the jock had somehow gotten to the ground. He writhed in pain, clutching something impaled in his stomach. A pocket knife, a very familiar pocket knife, had been stabbed into the jock's abdomen. It took a moment before Craig looked back at Tweek, who was staring in horrific awe. A few of the jock's friends and some others around also stared in horror, but at Tweek.

Tweek became flustered, breathing heavily. He looked at some of the people around him, occasionally looking back at the man he had just stabbed. Tweek welled tears in his eyes, and ran through the crowd of people, then out the front door. Tweek disappeared into the night.

* * *

Tweek ran, and ran, and ran. He ran until he came to Stark's Pond. He stumbled and fell under a tree. Tweek stayed there crying softly into his knees. What had he done?! It wasn't that demon who had stabbed that guy. It was Tweek. It was Tweek who was the one in control this time. And it was Tweek who had hurt somebody. Not "He". Tweek. Maybe He was just a figment of Tweek's imagination. Maybe Tweek HAD killed all those people. Maybe him seeing and hearing things… was all in his head. No… it couldn't be… Craig said he knew about it, so… He had been real. But… wasn't He gone now..? So why did Tweek just stab someone?!

Tweek rose from the ground again. He stared longingly at the lake. Should he drown himself..? Should he just leave this world behind..? Would killing himself finally release him from this hell..?

Taking in a deep breath, Tweek walked closer to the water's edge. He gazed at his own reflection. He didn't even see a person anymore. What he saw, was a monster. A murderer.

"How many have you even killed, you disgusting piece of garbage..?! You deserve to die..! You're causing nothing but hurt, so why don't you just die..?!" Tweek screamed at his own reflection. "Why don't I just die..?"

Tears flowing faster from his eyes, Tweek took a step forward, emerging his foot in the freezing cold water. Chills going up his spine, he took another step, and another. This was it. He was finally going to be free. Free of life. Free of pressure. Free of the monster he keep within.

* * *

END PT5

OMG! CLIFFHANGER! AAHHHH!

Special thanks to my fellow fangirl, Tanna A.K.A SPfangirlXD, for helping me out with my computer problems. Without you, none of my Jellies would have this beautiful and suspenseful chapter! Love ya!

P.S. Poem is once again, undoubtedly, mine.


	7. As Darkness Creeps

You're a Killer, Tweek

Craig X Tweek

Written by JEL

Third person P.O.V.

* * *

**I'm suffocating**

**Sinking**

**Drowning**

**I have no will to live**

**I'm worthless**

**Disgusting**

**Garbage**

**What am I doing here**

**Leave me to die**

**I don't deserve life**

* * *

Tweek had submerged himself up to his hips in fridged water. He had never been brave enough to do anything in his life but run away and hide. But not this time. One way or another, he was going to end it all tonight. No more killing. No more pain. Tweek would be dead. And everyone was better off. Only one last kill would take place by Tweek's hand. His own death, would resemble the end of his murders. Forever.

Tweek closed his eyes, listening to the final sound he would ever hear. Water, moving and splashing around him. What a peaceful way to die, drowning. Cradled by something that can help you stay alive, but instead is killing you slowly. No pain. No suffering. Darkness, closing in on you, and eventually stealing you away into an eternal sleep. Yes. This was the way to go.

Tweek soak his head underwater, not bothering to take a breath beforehand. He float under the surface. He could see the blurry vision of the world above, saying goodbye and kissing him goodnight. It hang over him, perhaps wishing he'd come back. But he wasn't going to. He had decided that he would die, and that was final. Tweek's vision become darker, slowly fading away. He felt drowsy, sleepy even. Finally, sweet death.

He felt a pull on his shirt. Tweek wondered what was tugging on him. Maybe a turtle, who cares? But suddenly, Tweek was jerked out of the water, an angry voice welcoming him back to life.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing?!" Craig held on to Tweek for - literally - dear life.

"C-… Craig..?" Tweek asked, dazed.

He pulled Tweek close to his chest. "You idiot..! You're freezing cold..! How could you do this to yourself..?"

"… Craig.. wh-why did you… save me..?"

"What kinda goddamn question is that?! Why do you think?!" Craig shivered. "Damnit… it's fucking cold… come on…"

Tweek let Craig basically carry him to the shore. Craig set him down, sitting next to him on the ground.

"Seriously though, the FUCK?"

"You… you saved me… but… but you knew about all the murders and… you still kept me alive… why..?"

"… Because you're my best friend. And I… I care about you. Fuck, what I'm trying to say is-"

"Craig…" Tweek cut him off. "I… I just stabbed somebody..! I don't deserve to be saved..!"

"Well, you know what?! I don't give a shit! I don't care if you're some serial killer, you're my friend no matter what! And if I see you drowning yourself in a lake, I'm GOING to stop you! I don't care if you don't want me to, I'm going to save you from this!"

"But isn't He gone?! He wasn't in control! I stabbed that guy, and I can't live with knowing I caused someone serious pain! I could've just killed someone!"

Tweek… there… there's something I haven't been… honest about…"

He kept quiet, staring puzzled.

"He… He isn't gone…"

"He's not..? But… but I haven't…"

"I know, but… He tried to attack me a few days ago… He said he was giving you 'false hope'…"

"Why… why didn't you tell me..?!" Tweek stood, stumbling and struggling to stay on his feet.

"Because, Tweek, you were… SO much better. That was the first time I'd ever seen you look and act like a regular kid. I… I couldn't let that just crumble to pieces."

Tweek began to breath heavily, feeling the world spin faster and faster. "Don't you understand?! Th-there's no telling how many He's already killed! Aaghh!"

Tweek fell to his knees, clutching his temples. His head hurt like hell, and it was getting worse. Yelling in pain, he soon began to feel numb. Almost like he wanted to fall asleep. Tweek's eyes dropped, and seemed to of blacked out. But he was still sitting on his knees, and still breathed in distress.

"Shit… Tweek..? Tweek, are you… still with me..?" Craig scooted back a bit, as a precaution.

Tweek snickered. "Yeah… you could say that…"

Craig had a feeling that was a lie. Before he could respond, Tweek had already pinned him to the ground.

"You know, I should count myself fortunate that this little freak is so paranoid. Otherwise, I wouldn't have another knife to use. Strange to think someone keeps two knives with them." He pressed another pocket knife to Craig's neck. "Besides that, I suppose I should thank you for saving him. So, just for that, I guess I'll spare you one last time. But next time we meet, I can assure you that there will be no mercy. You know, if I decide to let him get his body back."

"What did you mean by that last part..?"

"Oh, you couldn't figure it out? Must I spoon feed it to you like a child? Since you haven't realized already, I've been able to shut down Tweek's subconscious so I can take over at will. So now, I can do whatever I want, whenever I want to."

"So… so you did stab that guy back at Token's house…"

"Pardon? I did no such thing. Well, I DID do such things… but not this time. I must be rubbing off on him." With that, He stood, putting the knife back in His pocket.

"Tweek is NOTHING like you..!"

"Nothing like me? Oh, you don't even know how alike we are." He began to walk away. "I should get going before the police come looking for the little blonde kid who stabbed a drunken asshole. Kill you later, lover boy."

"Lover… boy..?"

* * *

END PT6

I know it's a short chapter, but I promise the next will be longer.

P.S. Poem again mine. Again.


	8. Killing My Heart

You're a Killer, Tweek

Craig X Tweek

Written by JEL

Craig P.O.V.

* * *

**You stabbed my heart**

**You pierced my lung**

**You gouged my eyes**

**I'm bleeding out**

**You slashed my throat**

**You stripped my flesh**

**You cut my wrist**

**I can't move on from you**

**Because the deepest cuts become scars**

* * *

I walked to the coffee shop in the most horrible mood. Not angry. Well, maybe a little pissed, but mostly… confused? Sad? I don't know. But my heart felt crushed, and so was my spirits. I hadn't seen Tweek since he tried to kill himself, which was a couple days ago. I worried about him, of course. What if he tried to do it again? I couldn't let that happen.

Walking through the front door, the first thing I saw was Tweek, cleaning tables. He immediately saw me too, and didn't even give me a second glance. I approached him, sort a timidly, which was out of character for me.

"Tweek…" Was all I could manage to say.

"Craig." Was all he said back to me.

"Dude, are you-"

Tweek cut me off. "Okay? No, Craig, I'm not. Apparently, I never have been. Seeing as to my best friend lied to me about finally being free of the worst thing possibly in my life. So, no. I'm not okay." He blazed me with his green eyes.

I'd never heard him say so many words in a row before. It was kinda spooky.

"Tweek… you know I meant well…"

"Meant well?!" Tweek slammed a tray on a nearby table. "You call THAT meaning well?! You could of costed the death's of everyone you hold dear, everyone you love and care about, and you meant well?! That doesn't cut it! You can't just take it all back once it's done! I WISH I could take it all back, but I CAN'T! And I have to live with that fact for the REST of my LIFE!" He got right in my face, yelling and ranting at me.

"Um… Tweek, sweetie, why don't you and Craig take your discussion to the back… you're scaring costumers…" Tweek's mom spoke from behind the counter.

"We don't need to. We're done talking anyway." Tweek picked back up the tray and walked away from me.

Damn… he was really pissed at me… I choked up and didn't say another word. I just walked out and back home. It was really hard to comprehend all of the shit going on. Tweek had some split personality, or whatever, and whenever He comes to light, He murders people in town. But… I don't think it was that simple. It couldn't just be a different personality. It was conscious to everything happening, even when it wasn't particularly in control. As to Tweek, on the other hand, had no memory of when He was in control. So how could He have Tweek's thoughts and memories, but not vice-versa? But wait… if Tweek doesn't have that thing's memories, then how does he even know He exists? Well… when I first got dropped into this mess, Tweek had been going on about that he was still seeing Him, or something. So… maybe he can hear and see that thing in his head… Then it couldn't be a different personality… it had to be like, a demon, or ghost, if you believe in that kinda stuff. I really don't, but it was the only kind of explanation I could come up with.

* * *

I entered my house, and plopped down on the ugly as hell sofa. As if drawn to my misery, Ruby came skipping in. She paused, staring at me.

"What do you want, brat?" I griped at her.

She flipped me off. "And to think I was going to be nice to you today. What're you moping around for, dumbass?"

I returned the gesture. "Fuck off, none of your business. And watch your fucking mouth."

"Pft… you're one to talk. You said 'fuck' twice just now. What example are you setting for my young and vulnerable mind?"

"Yeah, that's my point. You're too young to swear like that. At least I'm almost seventeen."

"Oh, please! You were saying 'fuck' and 'shit' when you were younger than even I am!"

"Yeah, well, my shit is none of you're business! Now scram, retard!"

Ruby remained quiet for a moment. "It's about Tweek, isn't it?"

"What..?"

"Something between you and Tweek happened, right? You two are fighting?"

"Where'd you hear something like that?"

"I didn't hear it anywhere. So am I right? You're fighting?"

"Just… just shut up..!" I got off the couch, pushing Ruby's head with my hand. I wasn't rough. Even though I hate my sister, I'd never really wanted to physically hurt her.

As I walked up the stairs to go to my room, her voice rang out once more behind me.

"You know Tweek has a crush on you, right?"

I froze. Was Tweek's crush on me so obvious that even my little sister could see it? How come I've never been able to see it myself before?

I raced up to my room, slamming the door. My parents hated when I slammed doors, so I did it almost every time I went through a door. Force of habit. I sat on my bed, thinking.

Since when did Tweek start having a crush on me? Just recently or… has he always-… no… no, I couldn't think about that. I wouldn't accept that as a possibility. There was no way Tweek could of liked me for so long. Tweek has always been my best FRIEND. He couldn't of had some crazy secret crush on me for all those years. But… I guess I could see the fact that Tweek could like guys. Tweek never struck me as a person to be dominant in a relationship. If anything, he was a bottom. And if he would ever have sex, ( which is probably never going to happen ) that's what he'd be. Bottom.

As for myself… fuck, I don't know. I guess I like both. I mean, yeah, girls are nice to look at. But they're too needy for my liking. Guys, they understand each other, they can fight and get over it, and they don't PMS. Heh… fight and get over it… yeah, maybe not always. Damnit, why was Tweek so angry at me? Not that he didn't have a reason, just that he never usually got mad at me. Or anyone, for that matter. I just wished he'd understand. Tweek was so different, it was amazing. He was so happy, and I couldn't let that die so quickly. But of course, that backfired right in my face. Instead of being happy, Tweek was more miserable than ever, and incredibly pissed at me. Lose-lose situation, all because of my dumbass.

* * *

The very next day, I walked straight back to the coffee shop. I was going to keep trying until I got Tweek back. I entered, and again, Tweek was cleaning off tables. Just like yesterday, he barely looked at me.

"Tweek… please come talk to me." I was begging. I didn't like begging.

"I'm working…" No eye contact.

"It'll only take a second."

"No. I don't WANT to talk to you." Tweek was almost sounding like… well, me. Unemotional and distant.

"Goddamnit, why not? I'm trying to explain myself here, and you're refusing me at every turn."

Tweek gritted through his teeth. "Why do you think..?!"

I grabbed his small wrist. "Because I've been an idiot."

Tweek winced at my touch. He yanked his arm away, pulling down his sleeve. "Yeah… you have."

"… Let me see your wrist."

"Wh-what..?! You don't need to s-see my wrists..!"

His suspicious behavior made my heart sink. I prayed I was wrong. "If you have nothing to hide, then let me see."

Tweek's eyes shifted everywhere in the shop. Mostly at his parents, who were less than twenty feet away.

He stared back at me, biting his lip. "Fine… but, my mom and dad will get angry if we keep talking in the shop like this… can we at least go to the back..?"

"… Yeah, fine…" And then we walked into the storage room, which smelled dusty and old. Kind of like the books at the library. Tweek turned on a small light, which gave barely light at all.

"So… you wanted to talk to me… then talk…"

"You never let me see your wrist." I picked and pried at him.

"I-it doesn't matter..!"

"Yes, it does matter. Now let me see."

Biting his lip again, Tweek lifted his arm. He gently pulled back his sleeve, wincing here and there. There were deep cuts slashed sideways on his delicate wrist. Seeing this, I couldn't fight the tears that formed in my eyes. Tweek had been… cutting himself.

* * *

END PT7

Oh my god… has this story REALLY gotten over 700 views?! Holy shit, dude! This is like a dream come true!

P.S. Poem. Mine. Again.


	9. Comatose

You're a Killer, Tweek

Craig X Tweek

Written by JEL

Third person P.O.V.

* * *

**Don't leave me**

**I'll die**

**Don't hurt me**

**I'll die**

**Don't kiss me**

**I'll die**

**Don't forget me**

**I'll die**

**Don't love me**

**You'll die**

* * *

"Tweek… why would you do this to yourself..?" Craig fought tears the best he could.

Tweek had more of a struggle. He remained quiet, quickly covering his wounds with his sleeve.

Craig grabbed a firm hold of Tweek's shoulders. "You need to stop all this..! Attempting suicide, cutting yourself..! You can't keep hurting yourself, Tweek..!"

"… You shouldn't keep reaching further into something you can't fully comprehend. It'll get you killed." Tweek's scared face had turned to one of evil in an instant.

"Shit-..!" Was all Craig could get out before he was pushed against the wall.

He pulled out the pocket knife, placing His other hand on Craig's neck, keeping him to the wall. The pocket knife pressed against Craig's neck, he was one motion away from his throat being cut open. He was just about to kill him, when He stopped.

"… Strange… I… I can't bring myself to do it… I've… become too attached… Agh, bloody fucking hellad…"

"What are you talking about..?"

"I suppose since my genocidal tendencies have influenced Tweek… his childish crush must have rubbed off on me… damn that kid…" He gave a submissive and rather embarrassed smile.

"Where… where are you going with this..?"

"*Sigh*… I guess I could keep you as a little toy, for my entertainment. But really, damn this putrid body's feelings..!" He released Craig from His grip, shoving the knife back in His pocket. "And to think I wanted to kill you so badly…"

"Wait… are you saying that…-"

"I'm also in love with you? Perhaps. All I know is that I can't kill you because I'm… fond of you… You amuse my sense of humor…" Was He… blushing..? Alright, this was just TOO weird.

"You're… fucking with me…" Craig hoped to god He was just fucking with him.

"Alas, I'm afraid not. Count yourself lucky you've caught my affections over my hatred. You're welcome."

Craig was utterly dumbstruck. He could understand Tweek, a little schizophrenic, socially awkward kid having a crush on him. But a murderous serial killer who JUST had a knife to his neck?! Come on!

"Tweek..! Break time over, you need to get back to work..!" Tweek's dad yelled for him from behind the door.

"Ugh… I hate this weakling's life… I'd much rather my free way of living. Much more fun. You should join me, since we are going to be around each other more often." He gave a sweet and innocent smile.

"You mean murder? No, I think I'll have to pass."

"No, no. Not that. Although… that would make you slightly more appealing. Torn clothes… covered in blood… we could even fuck afterward… ahh, sexy as hell…" He licked His lips, lost in thought.

"I'm… I'm lost…" Craig felt dizzy.

"Just know I'm not the only one having sexual thoughts about you." With this, He exited the room, ending their conversation.

* * *

"Rise and shine, little one! You can't keep over sleeping like this." Tweek awoke to the sound of His mocking voice. Tweek lazily sat up in his bed. The covers had slid off him during the night and now lay on the floor. He picked them up, snuggling his cold face into them. He stared down at his skinny arms. They looked so fragile, and the cuts on them proved so. Tweek teared up at the last thoughts he had of yesterday. Craig had learned about his cuttings, and had started fussing about them. That was all Tweek could remember.

He wiped his tears, and stood from his bed. Proceeding downstairs, he could hear his mother's voice talking to someone else's. Tweek didn't recognize the second voice, it definitely wasn't his dad's. It was too deep. He snuck down to the kitchen, peeking around the corner. There, at their kitchen table, was a police officer. Tweek's mom stood, and caught her son peeking in the doorway.

"Tweek, come here. This is officer Moyers, he just wants to ask you a few questions."

Tweek jumped. Oh god… it was all over… he was here to take Tweek away for good..! He nervously walked and stood awkwardly close to his mother. His mom exited the kitchen without even a second glance at her son.

Officer Moyers stared cheerfully at Tweek. "Morning. Mind if I ask you a few things?"

"N-no, sir…" His body tremors began to be more erratic.

"Well, you see, there have been a massive case of murders taken place recently here in town. I know you probably aren't interested in such kinds of things, but I'd like to ask you about them anyway."

"Wh-why are you a-asking me..?"

"We're asking everyone in town. Your family was just first on the list today."

"O-oh…" Tweek felt he was being suspicious for asking, and it didn't help himself at all.

"So, can you think of anyone who would have any motive to commit so many murders?"

"Not that I can th-think of…"

"No angry kids at your school? No one having any personal problems?"

"W-well… I'm not exactly s-someone people g-go to for advice… th-they think I have problems o-of my own…"

"Problems such as your schizophrenia?"

"Yeah… s-schizophrenia…"

"It's strange someone your age has schizophrenia. That kind of disorder usually develops in a person's twenties. And from what I've heard, you've always been nervous like this. Ever wonder why?" Moyers had a rather stern face on. He wasn't very cheerful anymore.

"Well, I-I… I don't know… I just a-am… c-can't help it…" Tweek stared at the floor.

"So, it's not that something - or someone - has you constantly on edge?"

"Wh-what..?" Sweat poured from his forehead.

"Do you know what 'hearing voices' means, Tweek?"

"Y-yeah… I suppose s-so…"

"Do YOU hear voices, Tweek? Is there somebody else telling you to do things you don't want to?"

"A-ah… n-no..!"

"What's its name? What do you call the voice? What does it tell you to do?"

"Nothing..! I-I don't hear voices..!"

"Then you killed those people all by yourself?"

"What?! No! No, I would n-never!"

"Did you enjoy the fact that you were the last thing they saw? That the last thing they felt, was their eyes being popped out from their head? Do you get off on other's misery?"

"No..! No, no, no..! S-stop it..! I didn't do it..! I didn't kill those people..!"

"We know you did. We know it was you. We have all the evidence we need, so just confess."

Tweek felt the room spinning. His chest hurt, really bad. Tweek's heart had stopped beating. He fell to the floor, his vision slowly fading away. It reminded him of drowning.

* * *

END PT8

Suspense! Ahh!

P.S. POEM. MINE. AGAIN. AGAIN.


	10. The Warmth Of Day

You're a Killer, Tweek

Craig X Tweek

Written by JEL

Third person P.O.V.

* * *

**Pain hurts**

**But so does life**

**Monsters are scary**

**But you haven't met a real one**

**Shadows creep behind light**

**But light is everywhere**

**You want to be happy**

**But you have to feel pain**

* * *

Tweek's green eyes fluttered open. He was weak, and could barely move a muscle. Tweek stared at a white, patchy ceiling, listening to the steady beep of a heart monitor. His breathing mask attached to his face, Tweek wanted so badly to just pull it off. But, despite the slight discomfort, this was the most peaceful Tweek had felt in days. No one around to make him nervous, and no voice to annoy him. Too bad it took a heart attack to get it this way.

Tweek had been scared of things his whole life, and he had always freaked out. But it had never gotten to where it ended him up in the hospital. Tweek always did everything he could to NOT to end up in the hospital. Too many germs and illnesses were there for his liking. He was seriously convinced that he was going to catch something. But being there now, such things didn't even cross his mind. Tweek tried to fall back asleep, as relaxed as he could be.

The door to his room opened, and a pair of heavy footsteps approach his bed. Tweek kept his eyes shut, trying to not raise his heart rate. The pair of voices began to converse, one of them strikingly familiar.

"He's suffered from a severe stress attack, and in this kind of situation, he COULD enter into a coma. But we can't know for certain until we do a scan of his cerebral activity. But if he does awake, please inform us."

"Yeah… course… but, how did… how did this happen..?"

"Well, you'd have to ask his parents. I'm not allowed to give out my patients' personal information."

"Oh… right…"

"Anyway, if he does wake, try not to startle him or raise his heart rate. He could enter another attack, or even epileptic shock. So just act calm, and he'll follow by example. And, with that, I'll leave you two alone."

"Right… thanks…"

Footsteps leaded out, while more traveled to a chair at the bedside. The door closed. Continuing his act, Tweek could feel eyes gazing at him. After a moment, he felt two bigger hands wrap around one of his small ones. The familiar voice spoke quietly, and almost seemed to of been choking up.

"Tweek… I'm… I'm sorry… for everything… If you were awake, you'd probably tell me I have nothing to be sorry for… or come to think of it, by the way you've been recently, you'd probably blame it all on me… but, I deserve it… I lied to you, and I shouldn't of done that… I knew I shouldn't of done that… and I'd understand if you'd hate me forever… But I want you to know one thing… the only reason I lied, and gave you false hope, was because I was so happy, that YOU were happy… and you being happy, was something I hadn't ever seen… so, I lied and said He was gone, in hope you'd stay happy… but instead I just made us both miserable… and I'm sorry… I'll leave now, but… know that I… I… I love you…"

Tweek knew for sure who the voice was, and he opened his tearful eyes. "Craig…"

Craig gently squeezed Tweek's small hand. "Tweek… you… heard all that..?"

Tweek nodded, sitting up and wiping his tears. "Did… did you mean it..?"

"Mean what..?"

"That you… you love me..? D-did you mean it..?"

"… Of course I meant it…" Craig smiled, not even fighting the tears from his yellowish cat eyes.

"C-can you… say it again..? That you love me..?"

Craig pulled off Tweek's breathing mask. "I love you, Tweek."

"I love you too, Craig." The heart monitor picked up speed.

The two kissed, shutting away the world. The kiss was passionate, and tears rolled from both their faces. No words could express how the boys felt, this was too amazing of a feeling.

As they separated lips, a voice rang out behind them. "Well, it's about goddamn time."

They turned, seeing Clyde and Token standing near the doorway. When the hell did they get there?

"At least we're not they only ones anymore…" Token scratched his cheek.

Clyde smacked Token's arm. "We're not supposed to tell yet..!"

Tweek tilted his head. "Tell what?"

"Nothing..!"

* * *

Craig walked to Tweek's hospital room. He stopped at the door. T. TWEAK, the plaque read. Craig was about to open it, when he heard Tweek's voice.

"Shut up..! I don't wanna hear anymore..!" His voice was cracky and in distress.

There was a pause.

"No..! I don't care..!" Tweek's voice called out again.

Craig opened the door, ready to kick the shit out of whoever was harassing Tweek. But there was no one that he could see.

"Tweek… who are you talking to..?"

He was sitting up in bed, and had been slightly startled when Craig had walked in. "N-no one… sorry…"

"Tweek…" He gave an unamused look.

"… H-He's just annoying me… it's nothing but routine in the mornings…"

"Motherfucking-..! It's enough that you're in the hospital, you don't need it pestering you, too..!"

"Craig, it's fine… I can handle it, I promise…"

"*Sigh*… no, it's not fine…" Craig looked Tweek over. "… Did they put bandages on your arms?"

"Huh..? O-oh… yeah, they did… my parents weren't too happy that I had cuts…"

"I could imagine." Craig walked and sat on the edge of the small hospital bed. "Do they know about you trying to… you know… drown yourself..?"

"No… only you and I know about it still… I can't tell my mom and dad that I tried to kill myself… cutting myself was more than enough for them already…"

He ran his fingers through Tweek's hair. "It's okay… you can tell them when you're ready."

Tweek blushed. "It kinda sounded like… you were talking about something else…"

Craig caressed Tweek's face. "I did that on purpose." He connected their lips.

Tweek let out small moans, wrapping his bandaged arms around Craig's shoulders. Craig, in return, playfully twisted blonde pieces of hair with his hand. They kissed for so long, they almost forgot to breathe.

The two parted, resting gently into a warm hug. Tweek snuggled his face into the nape Craig's neck.

Craig spoke in almost a whisper. "When… did you start liking me..?"

"Huh..? What do… what do you mean..?"

"When did you first start to have a crush on me?"

"Well… I… I guess after the fight we had when we first met…"

"Really..? That long ago..?"

"Yeah… I know it sounds stupid, but… I've never been able to express the way I felt about you before, so I… kept quiet... Besides, with all those girls asking you out daily, I thought you were as straight as a board… so I thought you wouldn't ever like me back…"

"… Geez… always so paranoid… But, that is what makes you so cute." Craig stole another kiss.

* * *

END PT9

I love writing these sweet chapters! Gets me all lovey-dovey! Also... OVER 1,000 VIEWS?! *FAINT*

P.S. You know the drill by now. Poem is mine.


	11. How Could I Forget

You're a Killer, Tweek

Craig X Tweek

Written by JEL

Third person P.O.V.

* * *

**Happiness**

**Is a choice, not a gift**

**Freedom**

**Comes with sacrifice**

**Love**

**Is usually rejected**

**Perfection**

**Doesn't exist**

**Life**

**Is given, and taken away**

* * *

Craig opened the door to Tweek's hospital room. He looked up, seeing the little blonde was nowhere to be found. He felt his heart begin to race. Craig stood in silent panic, contemplating what he should do.

He felt a tap on his shoulder. "Don't stress out, they just moved him to another room."

Craig turned, and Clyde and Token were standing behind him. "… Are you guys holding hands..?"

Clyde snatched his hand away. "No..!"

"Yes." Token interjected.

"ANYWAY, Tweek's just in a different ward. They say he's going to be released soon, so he got a lot more… uh… what's it called..?"

"Welcoming accommodations." Token finished Clyde's sentence.

"Yeah, what he said. He's in room… um…"

"Room 143 on level two."

"Thanks…" Craig walked by them, proceeding to the elevator.

Craig approached Room 143. Sure enough, the little plaque had Tweek's name on it. He opened the door. There on the bed, was Tweek, fast asleep. He no longer had that hospital gown, instead he wore a green hoodie and black shorts. The blanket covers had fallen off him and onto the floor. Tweek clutched a pillow for dear life, even in his sleep.

Craig walked over and replaced the blanket on top of his sleeping angel. Tweek shifted and snuggled comfortably back under it, digging his face into the pillow in the most adorable way. Seeing this, it made Craig smile. He reached out and tugged a little on Tweek's ear.

Tweek began to mumble in his sleep. "S-stop…"

Craig drew back his hand, thinking he had woken Tweek up. But when he didn't open his eyes, Craig assumed he was still sleeping.

"I'm… sorry… I don't want to…" Tweek continued his quiet nonsense.

Those words made Craig's stomach turn. He'd always thought that Tweek never slept well was because he was too afraid to let his guard down, but it wasn't just that. Tweek would often have nightmares - or rather, recollections - of the murders taken place by his hand. He could never consciously remember them, but dreams were where he could see everything. Vivid, haunting images of men, women, and even children being murdered in cold blood. Most had their eyes being cut out, crying for mercy.

There was a knock on the still open door. Craig turned to see Kenny standing in the doorway.

"Hey… how's it goin'..?" Kenny stood awkwardly.

"Fine… you're here for Tweek..?"

"Uh, yeah… heard he was in the hospital, and well… not like I have anything better to do…"

Craig almost laughed. "Yeah, alright…"

"… You know, this one's a lot crazier than you might think… he's probably killed me over seventeen times this year."

"What..?"

"Yeah, insane, isn't it? Kid's got some kinda issue with me, or something."

Craig stare ominously at Tweek. "For… how long..?"

"Ah, I dunno… few years, I think. It's always like he's a different person. Sounds weird, doesn't it?"

"No… it makes perfect sense…"

"Oh… alright, I guess… Anyway, I gotta booty call to get to. Hot Asian I've been DYING to get with. Later." Kenny spun around and exited without another word, leaving Craig in thought.

There was no doubt that He was behind all these deaths and murders. But back at the party, He said He didn't have anything to do with Tweek stabbing that guy. So what if He was right? What if Tweek was starting to be more like that… thing..? No. No that couldn't be true. There was no way Tweek could be like that. He would never want to hurt anyone. He tried to DROWN himself after hurting somebody, for Christ sake! Tweek wouldn't be able to stand being a killer, no matter how hard he tried not to.

* * *

Tweek woke a few hours later, and blinked his eyes open. He looked up, seeing Craig messing around on his phone. How long had he been here?

"Craig…" Tweek whispered out.

Looking up from his phone, Craig smiled a little. "Morning. Or I guess I should say afternoon."

"I've been asleep all day..?"

"Well, not ALL day. It's only like, four o'clock."

"Geez… just another night I won't be able to sleep…"

"Ah, it's not that bad. But, if you really don't think you'll sleep well, I'll stay up all night with you."

"You… you would..?"

"Of course I would. I'd rather be here with you over being back at my place."

"Oh… thanks…" Tweek could feel his cheeks change color.

Craig chuckled. "Nice shade of color for you, even though it doesn't match what you're wearing."

Tweek looked down at his outfit. His green hoodie was probably ten sizes too big for him. On the other hand, his shorts were skin tight and clung to his skinny thighs. The weirdest part, is that he didn't even remember putting it on.

Tweek train of thought was cut off by Craig running his fingers through his messy hair.

"You need a brush, like, big time. Your hair is a tangled mess."

"Yeah… I know… I wanna shower though… They won't let me shower everyday, and I feel gross otherwise…"

"You'll survive. Besides, you don't look gross at all."

"I don't..?" Tweek pulled his knees to his chest.

"Nope." Craig gave a kiss on Tweek's forehead.

Tweek blushed harder, heat pulsating in his cheeks. Sometimes he forgot that Craig was now his - if he dare say - boyfriend. Tweek reached out and grabbed Craig's hand with both of his small ones. Craig turned to look at him.

Fumbling on his words, Tweek made an explanation. "I-I… I just want to hold it… that's all…"

A smile crept on Craig's face. He squeezed his hand, leaning to plant another kiss on Tweek.

* * *

END PT10

I kinda feel like it's an uneventful chapter, and I'm sorry about that. But the next one, I promise will be better.

P.S. POEM MINE Y'KNOW.


	12. Institution Of Insanity

You're a Killer, Tweek

Craig X Tweek

Written by JEL

Third person P.O.V.

* * *

**I don't belong**

**I never did**

**I'm not happy**

**I never was**

**I can't see the light**

**I never could**

**I don't love you**

**I never would**

* * *

Tweek sat in a small, wannabe comfortable room. He had been vaguely filled in on why he was here. All his parents said was that he was being sent somewhere so they could figure out how to "help him". The fact that his parents didn't give specific details, scared Tweek more than anything. He had answered questions to a man in a lab coat, and then the man left. After ten minutes or so of sitting on a little sofa, he walked back in and sat in the chair across from him.

"Tweek… it seems you have an immense amount of phobias… Maniaphobia, fear of of insanity. Necrophobia, fear of death and dying. Hemophobia, fear of blood. Ermophobia, fear of loneliness. Hypnophobia, fear of sleeping. Demonophobia, fear of demons. Hamartophobia, fear of sinning… and this isn't all you're diagnosed with. These all follow a very similar theme, and I'd like to ask you if you possibly know WHY you have these fears. Any idea?"

"I… I don't know… I-I just do…" Tweek stared down at his hands.

"Most fears come from traumatic experiences from someone's past, usually childhood. And seeing to you're not very old, it could be something recently. Is there anything that has happened in recent years? Such as, if someone close to you died. Or, you once had a near death experience. Anything like that?"

"N-no… I don't think so…"

"… It's very unlikely that you have schizophrenia, you're still too young. But it could be possible you have Pantophobia…"

"Fear of everything…"

"You've heard of it?"

"Y-yeah… I'm called that a lot at school…"

"That so… Are you sure no one you know has died? Friends? Family? Or rather, did you feel their death was YOUR fault?"

"No… nobody's died…"

"Curious… I suppose you must be Pantophobic… but that doesn't explain everything… I'll have to run more tests. For now, let's talk about your… cuttings. Can you tell me why you felt the need to cut yourself?"

Tweek lowered his head. "I… I don't wanna talk about it…"

"Please, I'm just trying to help you…"

Tweek couldn't help but think that was a lie. There was no way anyone would want to help him, no one wanted to before. His friends and family, none of them ever tried to help him before. And when they did, it was only to gain something.

"… I said I don't want to talk about it…" He repeated.

"Okay, then I won't pry… I'll be back in a minute." The lab coated man exited the room once again, writing something on his clipboard.

Tweek's head felt like it was going to explode. That guy asking him so many questions was putting a huge strain on him. He couldn't let anyone know about all of the murders he'd committed. Tweek would be sent away, and he would never be able to see anyone he knew again. Not even his mom or dad. Not even Craig.

He leaned his head back on the small couch, closing his eyes. Tweek was utterly drained. Sleep was just an illusion nowadays. It seemed like everyday, sleeping was just getting harder and harder to pull off. And having that voice in his head wasn't helping either.

"Are you struggling? Should I take over for you? I promise to behave." His sweet yet creepy voice rang in Tweek's ears.

Tweek opened his eyes. "No…"

"You're fatigued, why don't you just doze off and let me talk for you?"

"Shut up, no..!"

"I'm being nice. I could just take it without asking, anyway."

"… Just… don't hurt anyone… please…" Tweek knew this was just stupid. But He was going to take his body with or without permission. Might as well as make it painless.

"I swear on our life." A devilish smirk crept on His face.

* * *

Craig walked to the Tweak household doorstep. His knock on the door was heavy, almost like a cop's.

Tweek's mom answered it almost immediately. "Oh, Craig… Tweek isn't here right now."

Craig was confused. Tweek never went anywhere by himself. "Then where is he?"

"He's… receiving the help he needs." She was obviously dodging a direct answer.

"… What do you mean..?"

"Tweek is… sick. He's getting help, to get better…"

"WHERE is he?"

"I don't know… not exactly. He's with a psychiatrist, but at a special facility. I'm not allowed to know until Tweek's been there for a week."

"You sent him to an institution?!"

"Tweek is not well. It's better for him this way."

"No, this is WORSE for him!" Craig spun around, running back down the driveway.

* * *

Tweek awoke, dazed. He lay on a small, pure white bed. He sat up, noticing that he had different clothes on. He had a plain white tee, and blue jeans. Both too big for him. The room he was in was severely constricted. It felt all too much like a prison cell. The walls were also white. He stood. The was a small table near the bed. On it, was a little paper container with pills in it, as well as a bottle of water. On the paper cup, it read "Please Take Me". Like hell Tweek was going to take those pills. What was he, crazy? Wait… don't answer that.

"What… happened..? Where am I? I know you can hear me..!" Tweek quietly yelled.

"Calm yourself down. Look, I behaved myself, just like I swore. You should be grateful that I kept my promise." He responded jokingly.

"Where am I?!" Tweek shouted louder.

"WE'RE in a mental institution, little one. Looks like after all these years, we finally got caught."

"Caught..? What… what do you mean..?"

"The putid police finally found out that we killed all those 'innocent' people. They know that we share a body, too. So, as a result, we've been put in here so you can 'get better'. You know, over sending us to prison."

Tweek began to shake uncontrollably, tears rolling down his cheeks. It was all over now. They all knew Tweek was a psychopathic serial killer, and he was being put away forever. Not exactly in prison, but he was going to be treated like he was insane, and that was worse ( in Tweek's logic ). Now, anyone and everyone would know what he's done, and they would all think he's an absolutely horrible person. Even if Tweek were to be released from the institution, people would still be afraid of him and call him a murderer. It would of been better just for Tweek to of drowned.

The door to Tweek's "cell' opened. The man in the lab coat walked in.

"Hello, Tweek. I hope you slept well." The man had a pleasant face, but that didn't help Tweek calm down.

"I-I don't like it here..! I wanna go home..!"

"I'm sorry, but you're sick. You have to stay here to get better. You're not stable enough to be in society right now. But hopefully, in a few years, you will be."

"A few years..?! No, no, I can't stay here for that long..!"

"If you're worried about your friends and family, they're allowed to come visit you. Starting next week, your mother and father will be here every Sunday."

"No..! B-but you… don't understand… I-… I'm a monster…" Tweek began to sulk in his hands.

"… We have special medication for you to take. It's there on the table. Please take it. We don't want to have to force you to take it, so please." The man exited the little room, leaving Tweek sobbing on the floor.

Tweek never wanted to die so much in his life.

* * *

END PT11

Now it's going somewhere! Geez, this is getting crazy!

P.S. Guess what? I wrote that lovely poem up there! Kewl, huh, you guys?


	13. A Prison Holds Prisoners

You're a Killer, Tweek

Craig X Tweek

Written by JEL

Third person P.O.V.

* * *

**You're good**

**No one cares**

**You're in love**

**No one cares**

**You're happy**

**No one cares**

**You're a murderer**

**Everyone cares**

**You're dying**

**Everyone cares**

**You're a freak**

**Everyone cares**

**It seems that people always care about the negative, never the positive**

* * *

Tweek sat in an area the facility called "The Social Quarters". It was an area where more or less stable kids hung out and talked, played games, and ate. It was basically a cafeteria, only with mentally ill people. Tweek sat alone at a table near a window, staring at what seemed like woods. He had been forced to go outside his little prison room. If it was up to Tweek, he would of just stayed in his room.

A brunette girl came and hovered over Tweek. "You must be the new kid. I've heard quite a bit about you, and might I say, you're probably the most baddass psycho I've ever had the pleasure of meeting."

Tweek sat speechless. How did this girl know about him?

"You're not much of a conversationalist, huh? Shocking. Call me Nikki." She stuck out her hand.

Tweek hesitated.

"What, I'm not gonna bite ya. Not everyone in here is a sociopath."

Tweek shook Nikki's hand. She sat in a chair near him. "So, you know my name, but I forgot yours. What was it?"

"Tweek…" He stared at is hands, avoiding eye contact.

"So you DO speak. Good to know. Hey, what's with the bandages? Get into a fight with the guards or something?"

"N-no… I just… used to cut myself…"

"Oh… damn, sorry… Mama always said I ask questions I shouldn't. Anyway, I guess since you shared with me, I should share back."

"What do you mean..?"

"You told me a secret, so I'll tell you one of mine. Haven't you ever had a best friend? That's how it works."

Tweek involuntarily started to think about Craig.

"Okay, so, when I was a kid, I pushed my older brother down the stairs. I kinda felt bad, but he deserved it for pulling my hair. He broke his collar bone and spent like, a week in the hospital."

"Oh… that's…-"

"Horrible, I know. But you've done some crazy stuff too. I know so."

"… How do you know that..?"

"They always tell us about new kids. They tell us their name, record, and what meds they're on. Sometimes to warn us, sometimes to help us make friends. Kids are scared of you, you know. And a LOT of us have killed a few times. I was almost afraid to talk to you."

"Have… you killed before..?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Can't exactly say it's something to be proud of, but I WAS only nine when I did it. It's impressive, if anything. But YOU, you been at it for what, over a decade? It's a miracle they didn't send you straight to jail. They would've tried you as an adult, too. Life sentence, if not death row."

Tweek's heart couldn't help but sink. He would of rather death than living as a killer. "Yeah… miracle…"

"You know, you're not at all what I expected you to be like. I thought you'd be super intimidating and threatening, but you seem really shy and quiet. How the HELL did you kill over eighty-five people?"

Eighty-five… was this how many He'd killed..? "It wasn't me…"

"Oh, yeah, you got some other personality, right? Forgot about that. You're not the FIRST with an alter ego in here, but you're the first with a serial killer one. Don't think I've seen one of those around. Not one so genocidal, at least."

"I don't wanna be here…"

"Who does? Hey, if you devise a plan to escape outta here, I want in."

"That's not what I'm saying…"

"Yeah, I know. Any who, speaking of outta here, what was life like for you before this asylum? Friends? Girlfriends? Boyfriends? I don't judge."

"I had friends… not many, but…"

"Anybody special?"

Tweek's face felt warm. "… I guess… but…"

"Not exactly official?"

"Y-yeah… well, I… I don't know… "

"Name?"

"… C-Craig…"

"Aw, how adorable, yaoi. Any hope of me meeting him?"

"… Why would you want to meet him..?"

"Because we're friends now, duh. Trust me, in a place like this, you're gonna need friends to keep you from not going even MORE insane. It helps."

Tweek tapped his fingers on the table. "I really don't think I'll survive in here… and honestly, I don't want to…"

"Hey, hey, hey! Hold your goddamn horses! Talking like THAT will get you sent to the 'Massacre Ward.' And look, I like you, and I don't want to see you go down that path."

"Massacre Ward..?"

"It's a specialised ward for the most dangerous, most criminally insane residents in the whole institution. They're not allowed to be around kids from other wards, because they can't be trusted. To be honest, I thought you were going to be put there purely from your record, but you're one of the lucky ones. Trust me, and really, you SHOULD trust me, you DON'T want to be sent to that ward. Killings, riots, and even rape take place there every single day. And it's so overrun, that you HAVE to share a room with somebody else. And no one can hear you scream for help. If you thought being out here was hell, you don't even know what hell IS until you spend a day in Massacre."

"Oh my god…"

"Yeah. Fucking agony." Nikki put a hand on Tweek's shoulder. "Like I said, I like you, so try to play by The Society's rules and stay out of trouble. I know you may be older than me, but I've been here for a while, so I'll show you the ropes."

"I'm older than you..?"

"Yeah, you're like, sixteen. I'm fourteen."

"Oh… I didn't know…"

"Yep. Now come on, I'll show you around what we call 'The Society'." Nikki stood, waiting for Tweek to stand and follow her. "I'll introduce you to some of my friends, so people don't think you'll stab them if they come near."

Tweek hesitantly stood, following her to a big table, with numerous kids sitting around it. Nikki playfully wrapped and arm around Tweek's shoulders.

"Guys, this is that new kid Poindexter was telling us about yesterday."

A boy with short ginger hair spoke. "You mean that psycho that murdered over ninety people? The hell did you bring him here for?"

"Don't be an asshole, Jason. Tweek's cool. He's just got some internal problems, that's all."

"He doesn't look like much. You sure this is the same guy?" A Japanese girl looked him over.

"Of course it is. You know I never get my intel wrong. Have a little faith in me, why don't you, Ai-san?"

"Well, I think he's cute." Another girl with pink streaks in her hair also looked him over. "Kinda skinny, but I can look past that."

"Every time, Rachelle? Are you going to hit on the new guy EVERY time? You should be put on meds to not be a whore."

Before "Rachelle" could answer back, Nikki had already moved on. She pointed to a blonde boy with a hat on. He was messing around with a deck of cards.

"This is Jacob. Never spoken a word in his life. Despite the lack of conversation, he's a really good friend to have. He's kind of like you, not very social and very shy."

Jacob smiled meekly and waved. Tweek responded with a small wave back.

"So, uh, Tweek, right? How exactly are you IN here? Massacre Ward kids aren't allowed outside of their ward." Jason piped up again.

"He's not in Massacre, he's here with us." Nikki snapped.

"Oh, and just because he didn't get sent straight to Massacre, I'm supposed to trust him? You know better than any of us what he's done, and you know what he's capable of."

"Tweek's not like that. He's just a scared and confused kid, he didn't want to hurt all those people. He had no control."

"Sure, he didn't mean to kill ninety people. Geez, why don't you make up a REASONABLE excuse next time, Nik?"

"You know what it's like to have more than one personality, Jason, so don't act like you're a saint around sinners."

Jason shot her probably the dirtiest look Tweek had ever seen. His eyes burned with a fury, and was hot enough to burn a hole in Nikki's chest.

Tweek lowered his head. He hated when people would fight, even more so when it was over him. Causing trouble for others was the last thing he wanted around here. He stood awkwardly as silence rang over the group, all eyes on him. Tweek felt like he should say something, but he didn't know what.

He got enough courage to whisper. "… Sorry…" Was all he got out.

"… You don't have to be sorry. Jason's just being Jason, so don't mind him. It's nothing personal, it's just that in a place like this, it can be hard to trust others. It's prison in here, and you're gambling with your life almost everyday. Not to mention that everyone's on drugs."

Tweek just gaze at the floor silently. He was no good in groups.

"… Whatever. But I'm telling you, he's a wolf in sheep's clothing. Even if it's just another personality, we don't know when he's him, or HIM. So just be careful is all I'm saying. I'll give him a CHANCE, but I won't hesitate to stab his ass if he even just LOOKS at me the wrong way." Jason rested his chin on his cut up and blistered hand.

A voice came over an intercom. "Attention, Nikole Emily Masters, you have visitors in MPR 2."

"Ah, finally! I almost gave up on 'em, too. I'll be back in a few." Nikki trotted through two double doors, disappearing behind them.

Tweek, being stranded, shifted awkwardly on his feet. He wished he could disappear, too.

"Here, cutie, come sit down. Tell us about yourself." Rachelle patted a chair next to her.

Tweek did as told. He sat across from Jason, and that made him feel even more nervous.

"So, where you from?"

"… South Park, Colorado…"

"Never heard of it." Ai-san said bluntly.

"Probably because you're not from America, ricecake. Anyway, your parents put you in here? My dad did. Said I needed 'help', but that's what they all say."

"I… I don't know if they did… But they knew I was coming here…"

"Oh, they didn't say where you were going, huh? Jason's mom did that to him."

Jason shot Rachelle that look. Just as it seemed Jason was going to rip someone's ear off, Nikki walked back in. She set a huge box on the table.

"Monthly income, bitches!" Nikki flipped open the box, revealing a whole assortment of candies and treats.

Kids dove in the box, grabbing whatever packet of their choosing. All of them ripped open the bags, immediately muching on what was inside. Tweek just sat there confused on what was happening.

"Hey, Tweek, I saved you one. Here. " She threw a bag of butterscotch candy at him.

Ai-san bit at a piece of licorice. "Even after you pushed him down a flight of stairs, your brother STILL brings you stuff?"

"Course he does. He feels bad for me, you know, being put in here and all. He owes me, for saving his stupid ass."

"Yeah, HE'S the stupid one." A passive aggressive Rachelle sucked on a cherry lollipop.

Tweek stared at his bag of candy. They seemed to of been excited about getting these candies. He wondered why.

"Go ahead, don't be shy. Tear that mother open." Nikki interrupted his thoughts.

"Well, I… I don't really like sweets…"

Jason burst out laughing. "You'll get over that REAL quick!"

"Yeah, Jason's right for once. Candy, in here, is like the dish of the gods. Sooner or later, you'll be on your knees-" Rachelle was cut off by Nikki.

"Rachelle." She snapped sternly.

"…. Begging for something sweet…"

Jason began to snicker. Ai-san almost did the same. Jacob just sat, sucking on a strawberry hard candy.

"Anyway, like I said before, this is a prison. Candy is probably one of the most valuable things in here, so you should eat all you can before others start getting hostile. But, even though it's not the best environment to live in, it's better than you may think. You'll get used to it around here, I promise." Nikki tore open a chocolate bar, nibbling on it.

Tweek took out a butterscotch candy, and popped it in his mouth. It was sweet, yet salty.

* * *

END PT12

Loooong chapter. I was up all night writing this.

P.S. No, Kitty, this is my poem! No, Kit- get, bad Ki- NO, KITTY, IT'S MY POEM! Mom! Kitty's being a dildo!


	14. Memory Of Time Lost

You're a Killer, Tweek

Craig X Tweek

Written by JEL

Third person P.O.V.

* * *

**My memory is bad**

**What was your name**

**I've lost my head**

**Where did you go**

**I forget a lot**

**How does my heart beat**

**My mind is somewhere else**

**Why were you ever in my life**

* * *

_Tweek walked alone down the street. The small clinking sound of his thermos matched his fast walking pace. He couldn't help but think that someone was watching him. Or following him. Or planning to kidnap him. As his pace got faster and faster, his stress level went higher and higher. Tweek's feet developed a mind of their own as he began to run. And run. And run. His memory almost went blank as things flew by him. With every second he continued to be outside, he was a second closer to what he felt like dying. He mind wandered rapidly, fearing of turning his head to look behind him. He thought of dropping his backpack and high tailing it as fast as he could home. He thought of cutting down a back alley to escape his nonexistent stalker. He thought of falling dead to the ground before his stalker had the chance to kill him. The world around him blurred, and his head seemed to spin on his shoulders. Tweek knew he was about to faint, when he heard a voice call to him._

_"Tweek!" It simply said._

_Tweek tripped and fell on his knees, scraping the sensitive skin on his legs, elbows, and even chin. He yelped in pain, tears immediately flowing down his now dirty cheeks._

_"Shit, Tweek! What'd you do that for?" Craig knelt beside him. "You okay?"_

_"C-... Craig..! I-i-it hurts..!" Tweek began to sniffle and choke._

_"Well, no duh. Come on, get up. I'll walk you home and help clean you up." He dragged Tweek up by his bruised arm._

_"O-ow..! I-it's infected, I just know it..!"_

_"It can't get infected so quickly, calm down. But we better clean you up soon or it WILL be infected, so hurry up."_

_Craig swung open the bathroom door, slamming it after Tweek had entered behind him. He lifted Tweek on the counter, searching through the cabinets for the proper supplies. Once gathered, he put a bottle of peroxide, a rag, and a box of bandaids on the counter. He poured the peroxide onto the rag._

_"This'll sting a bit, okay?" Craig asked, as if seeking permission. Even though he was going to do it anyway, he might as well be nice about it._

_"I don't want it if it'll h-hurt..!" Tweek whined._

_"It won't hurt very much. Now stay still." Craig gently brought the rag to Tweek's chin._

_Tweek winced at the slight pain, but eased as it numbed._

_"So why the hell to you fall after I just said your name?"_

_"I-I... you just scared m-me..."_

_Rolling his eyes, Craig continued to clean Tweek's scrapes._

* * *

Tweek had been locked up in the mental institution for a full week. His parents had came, sobbed over him being gone, and left. Tweek hadn't cried. Not even a sniffle. It wasn't because he wasn't sad, or that being there had toughened him up. Tweek was still the same. He just hadn't felt like crying.

Tweek sat in The Social Quarters, sitting silent among his new, mentally ill friends. Occasionally, he said a word or two, but he never broke into full conversation. He'd been here long enough to know that people around there were sensitive, and saying the wrong thing could get you hurt. So keeping his mouth shut, as usual, was how he went.

Suddenly, the lady over the intercom system spoke. "Attention, Tweek Tweak, you have a visitor in MPR 1."

"I'll escort you." Nikki stood even before Tweek did. She had made it her personal job to show Tweek how things work at the asylum. And she eventually just became his tour guide.

They both went to the double doors leading out of the Quarters. They walked down a couple corridors, stopping at the door before MPR 1.

"So, who you meetin' today?"

"I don't know… my parents already came, so… it can't be them again…" Tweek could feel sweat beading down his neck. He clicked the door open, and his eyes widened as if he'd just seen heaven.

"Craig…" Tweek choked on his own words.

"Craig..? Oh, right! I guess I should, uh… get back to… yeah." Nikki spun around, walking back down the hall.

Craig stood, probably the most emotional he'd ever been. "Tweek..!" He wanted to say more, but he honestly didn't know what.

"What… what are you doing here..?"

"Why do you think?! I'm here for YOU! I've been killing myself to see you!" Craig snatched Tweek up in his arms, paining himself not to cry. Tweek's small, frail little body was practically swallowed by Craig's toned and muscular one. Don't get me wrong, Craig was a little skinny himself, but he had a lot more meat on his bones. He definitely ate more than just a cup of coffee and occasionally an apple or something, like Tweek did. If Craig hadn't known any better, he would think Tweek was a hardcore anorexic.

"I… I never thought I'd s-see you again…"

"To be brutally honest, neither did I…" Craig held Tweek by the face, staring lovingly into his green eyes.

Surprisingly enough, Tweek interlocked them into a kiss. They attached for a moment, then slowly drew away. Tweek buried his face into the nape of Craig's neck. It was kind of his "hiding place", you could say.

"Tweek… I swear, on my life, I'm going to get you out of here."

Tweek was taken aback. He would fully love to believe that his prince charming was going to rescue him from this dark, dreary place, but that was way too far fetched, even in his imagination. There was no possible way Tweek was ever going to leave this place, ever. And even if he did, he would never be accepted back into society as a regular person again. He would always be looked at, as the boy who murdered over ninety people and didn't even go to jail for it. So many lives were lost in his wake, and Tweek could never forgive himself. There was no hope anymore.

"Craig… I can't leave here…" It hurt Tweek to say this.

"What are you talking about?"

"I… I belong here… this is where I was meant to be… forever… I deserve to be kept here for the rest of my life…"

"Don't talk like that. YOU don't deserve this, that thing does. You would never hurt anybody, but that thing would. I don't care WHAT you convince yourself, that demon is NOT a part of you!"

"Craig, I get that… but you're wrong… no matter what I do, I still hear and see Him… not even the pills they give me take Him away… as long as He's still with me, I can't leave here… He'll only hurt more people, and I can't handle that… I-… I'm sorry…"

Craig stood silent for a moment. Tweek was… right. It wasn't for his own good that he was in here, it was for everyone ELSE'S. He wasn't a danger to himself, but to everyone else. But still, Craig didn't know if he could get over Tweek being in a place like this. He knew in his heart that Tweek never did anything to end up here. Tweek was innocent, and he didn't deserve this.

"… Even so, I'm not allowing you to stay here. I already swore I'd get you out of here, and I never go back on a promise."

Tweek sighed heavily. "You're too hard headed..."

* * *

END PT13

I thought I'd do a little flashback chapter, you know, for funsies

P.S. Poems... they say art belongs to everyone, but this one is mine.


	15. Shattered Past

You're a Killer, Tweek

Craig X Tweek

Written by JEL

Third person P.O.V.

* * *

**My past**

**Haunts me**

**My past**

**Hurts me**

**My past**

**Is disgraceful**

**My past**

**Is full of sin**

**But I can't deny my past**

**If I do that**

**I deny who I've become**

* * *

Tweek and Nikki walked together in the garden. It was a lovely place, the garden. It was so nice, you'd probably go there if it wasn't right outside a mental institution. Even the gates were pretty, black and curved in the most elegant way. Even though there were spikes on the top and you could faintly make out blood stains on them, they were more or less pleasant to look at. There were benches in front of some hedges, and they spiraled around a beautiful fountain in the center.

"Nice place, huh?" Nikki took a seat on one of the benches, with Tweek soon following.

"Yeah… it's really kinda… peaceful…" Tweek couldn't draw his eyes away from the fountain.

"This is my favorite place around here. Well, not that I like any other place around here, but… you get my point. I think it's the only area where I can feel… free… I can see the sky… My brother and I used to stare at the stars at night all the time when I was a kid…"

"Where you and your brother close..?"

"As close as sibling could be, I guess… I mean, of course we fought, but that's what brothers and sisters do, I think… Do you have a brother or sister?"

"No… I've always kind of wanted one, though…"

"That's good. Siblings are a good thing to have. I mean, look at my brother; despite how much we fought back then, he still visits me and sends me stuff. He's always got my back, even when we're miles apart. Even when I'm locked up in an asylum…"

"… Where did you live before here..?"

"Oh, we lived in, uh… Denver, I think… I don't keep track of stuff like that anymore. Why bother? Not like I'm ever going back there again."

"… You shouldn't say that… you'll get out of here some day, I'm sure…"

"Fat chance. All I know anymore is this. This institution, is my home now. Not to sound like I don't WANT to leave, that's my biggest wish. I'm just being realistic."

Tweek gaze down at the ground. "… I don't think you fit in here… you seem perfectly fine to me…"

Nikki couldn't help but laugh a little. "Yeah, that's what I've been saying for years. But apparently killing someone without any moral regrets isn't exactly normal. And I guess talking to yourself a whole lot is strange, too."

"So, you ended up in here because of killing someone..?"

"*Sigh*… Basically. I rather to say it was self defense, but the court didn't see it that way. Either it was juvenile prison, or here. You can determine what I chose."

"… But why did you… you know..?"

"… My idiotic brother had gotten himself addicted to coke when I was six. Over the years, I'd just pretend I didn't know what he was doing, until it got out of control. What I got from the situation, was that he wasn't paying his dealer, and said dealer came to our house when our parents weren't there. He had a knife to my brother's neck when I came downstairs. He saw me, and told me to scram. I went and got my dad's gun, and well… A-… Anyway, I got sent here, and big brother feels bad, so he comes every month to check up on me. Every single time, he say he's sorry, and begs for my forgiveness. I already forgave him long ago, but he stills begs. Such a wimp that kid is…" Nikki trailed off, caught up in her own thoughts.

"… Wow, I'm… I'm sorry…" Tweek shuffled with his feet.

"What're you sorry about? Geez, so apologetic. It's no big deal. I got over it way too long ago." She gave a pat on Tweek's bony back. "You know, it's still so crazy to me you're not a psycho like everyone thought you were. Well, Jason still thinks you are, but he's just distrustful. But, believe it or not, he was my first friend here. We been through a whole bunch together."

"I don't think he likes me…"

"Oh, he'll get over it. It's just, ever since his mom put him in here, he hasn't been able to trust many others. Just stick around a while, and Jason'll be like your best friend, you'll see. He's hardened, but he's a real sweetheart when you get to know him."

"How'd he get in here?"

"Well, it's complicated, but… if you haven't noticed already, Jason's got… anger issues. He's got WAY better at controlling himself, but he still flares now and again. Once, he kicked the shit out of a bully at his school for picking on his little sister. Kid almost died. After a few more fights at school, he got expelled. From there, he had to be put in homeschool. His mom almost NEVER let him leave the house. Being so alone all the time, he began to talk to himself a lot, and somehow developed a couple different personalities. His mom finally caught on, and after it being confirmed that he had multiple personality disorder, she sent him here. Jason was crushed. His mom and sister never even visit. So, you gotta understand why he's… Jason."

"Oh… I see… I'd be mad, too, I guess…"

"Yeah… kinda sad, I know. I don't think he's fully gotten over it, but he doesn't bring it up anymore, so it's an improvement. Besides, I don't think you should worry so much about Jason. He may talk big, but I haven't seen him lay a hand on anybody ever since Ai-san came in. I'm pretty certain he has a crush on her."

"… What'd make you say that..?"

"Just by the way he talks to her. I mean, when Ai-san got here, she barely even spoke English. Jason stepped up and started teaching her, and he's always seemed a little sweet on her. I don't think Love has really caught on to him, but I don't think she minds having him around."

"Love..?"

"Oh, she said 'Ai' can mean 'Love' in Japanese, so that's what we call her sometimes. Kinda cute, huh?"

"A little… but how did she get here, too..?"

"Beats me. Love's record goes blank before she was ten. She won't tell anybody anything except that she left Japan for a reason, and that her parents thought she wasn't stable enough anymore. She's a girl of privacy, and it's better not to keep asking her about it."

"Oh… good to know…"

"Yeah, and I guess I should tell you about Jacob and Rachelle since you've heard the rest of ours."

"I guess… D-… does Rachelle like me..?"

"Ah, Rachelle always hits on the new guys. She's a huge flirt, so don't mind her. She'll get tired after awhile, even though the nicknames will always stick. Anyway, she and Jacob are brother and sister. A year apart, with Jacob being the older one. Like I've said, he's never said a word in his life. Everyone's always thought he's slow, but he's really the opposite. Jacob's incredibly smart, even though he can never express it in the proper way. Rachelle, on the other hand… she's not the sharpest knife in the drawer. She talks too much, is a huge smartass, and is a preppy, pretty girl. But they both have been through a lot. When they were kids, their mom died, and that swung their dad into a deep depression, pulling them both down with him. They were beaten, and treated like crap. One day, they'd just about had it. When their dad came home and threaten to hit Rachelle, Jacob literally stabbed him in the back. Rachelle, overwhelmed in the moment, took the beer bottle he'd had, and smashed it over his head. Their dad survived, but he sent them here because he thought they'd gone crazy. No investigation was done, their dad didn't go to jail for child abuse, nothing like that. The institute just took them in without any further questions. Rachelle insists that their dad was in the wrong, and honestly, I believe her. Regularly, I wouldn't trust anything she says, but Jacob's pretty trustworthy, so I believe him at least."

"…That's… just horrible… there's nothing wrong with either of them, so why are they still here..?"

"That's what the so called doctors do here. They'll MAKE UP something wrong with you, just to keep you here. That's why I don't take my pills."

"You don't take your medication?"

"Of course not. I don't have anything wrong with me, and I'm not going to act like I do. What, you do?"

"Well… yeah… They're trying to help me, aren't they..?"

"The only thing they're trying to 'help' you with, is to stay here for the rest of your life. What they claim is that without our meds, we're uncivil. But look at me; I haven't taken any pills they've given me, and I'm perfectly fine."

Tweek stare down at his wraps. "But… there IS something wrong with me…"

"What, that? I haven't seen any kind of crazy alter ego the whole week and a half you've been here. You'll be fine. I was. Jason, Ai-san, Rachelle, Jacob… they were fine, too. Despite all the shit I just spat, this place CAN help people with real problems up there." Nikki softly tapped Tweek's head. "It's their job, they've gotta be good at it."

"God, I hope so…"

* * *

END PT14

Back story time! :D Just a little insight to the characters here… I'll make the story go somewhere, I promise. TT_TT FORGIVE ME SENPAI!

P.S. Do I need to tell you? Really? Oh… how can I say no to that face?! I wrote the poem!


	16. Blood Runs Thinner

You're a Killer, Tweek

Craig X Tweek

Written by JEL

Third person P.O.V.

* * *

**I've been good**

**I've been nice**

**But I can't make you satisfied**

**I'm sorry**

**I've tried my best**

**I've always been willing**

**But my actions are never fulfilling**

**I'm sorry**

**You said I was worthless**

**You left me in high tide**

**I'm sorry**

**But just go and die**

* * *

"You know, I'm growing terribly dull of this place." His voice was so sudden, it made Tweek jump a little.

"W-we're not leaving..! We're staying here wh-whether you like it or n-not..!"

"Oh, my. So you DO have a backbone. Might I say, I'm impressed with your bravery." He hopped down from the bed, sitting directly next to Tweek on the floor.

Tweek felt the sweat slither down his neck. He'd never been so close to Him before. It was unsettling. He tried to brush it off as he continued reading his book. It was Anne Of Green Gables by L.M. Montgomery. It was a cozy little book, full of fantastic things and imagination. It was the perfect kind of thing for Tweek to escape reality for the littlest time he had. There wasn't too much to do at the asylum, so minding yourself with practically meaningless tasks was common.

The door to Tweek's room opened automatically. It signified that it was around time to get up and active. Putting the bookmark between his pages, Tweek shut Anne Of Green Gables and set it on the small table. He stood, soon followed by the demon that was imbedded in his mind. They walked side by side in the hallway, even though people could only see one of them.

As Tweek entered The Social Quarters, he could see his regular group of friends sitting at their table. But there was another kid he didn't ever remember seeing. The kid had thick, stereotypical nerd glasses and spiked black hair. He seemed rather expressive about something.

Tweek shyly approached them, and he unwillingly caught Jason's eye.

Jason stood. "YOU stay the hell away from us! You DEFINITELY can't be trusted for sure!"

Tweek jumped at the sudden loud voice.

"Jason, stop it!" Nikki also stood, grabbing Jason's shoulder.

"No, Nik! I don't understand, why do you want to protect this psychopath?!"

"Because we aren't any different, Jason!"

"We are NOTHING like that crazy bastard!"

"Wh-why are you all mad a-at me..?" Tweek really didn't think it was a good idea to speak, but he did so anyway.

"I think I can answer that." The kid pushed up his glasses. He threw a newspaper at Tweek.

Tweek looked over the paper, his hands trembling as he read the headline.

XXXXX

"High schooler stabbed at party in South Park, Colorado.

Michael Stephans, 16, was stabbed in his abdomen at a classmate's (Token Black, 16) house during a party. Eye witnesses report that Stephans was indeed intoxicated before the stabbing, and that he was rather loud and violent. It was also stated that Stephans had tried to start a fight with several others before trying to fight Tweek Tweak, 16, who had pulled a pocket knife on him, impaling it into his stomach. Soon after the incident, Tweak fled the scene. Stephans died of blood loss a day after. Tweak was later admitted to Folle Mental Hospital, on unrelated charges."

XXXXX

"N-no… I… I didn't mean it..! Oh god… I-I… I really did kill him..!" Tweek's body shook, as he clutched his blonde hair in his hands.

"It seems as though he DOES feel remorse. Curious. Perhaps he does have a chance of rehabilitation." The nerd opened a notebook, writing something in it.

"You have a serious fear of wasting time, Poindexter. Time-o-phobic, right here." Rachelle was oblivious as to the situation.

"The PROPER term in Chronophobic, and my NAME is Marco. Besides, I think we should focus more on Jason and his anger issues at the moment."

"I DON'T have anger issues. And even if I did, that's not the problem. The problem, is that this psycho is going to kill one of us sooner or later. And I'm not letting him stick around for later." Jason pushed to the front of the group, glaring at Tweek head on. "You are NOT going to hurt anyone."

"I-I don't want to hurt anybody..! I've never wanted to, e-ever..!" Tweek was under tons of stress.

"Yeah, the fact that you've killed roughly a hundred people, tells me otherwise."

"That w-wasn't me..! I can't control Him..! He's the one who kills, n-not me..!"

"And as long as that THING is still a part of YOU, you're not to be trusted."

His voice called out in Tweek's head. "I don't think I like his tone. Perhaps I should… teach him some manners..?"

"N-NO..! Don't you dare do anything..! I won't let you hurt anybody anymore..!" Tweek cried out, his head pounding furiously. He stumbled and fell to his knees, fighting off fatigue as best he could. There was a burning in his chest, one he'd never felt before. It hurt worse than his head, and Tweek yelled out in pain. Tears streaked his face, wishing for it all to end.

"Tweek..!" Nikki ran, before she was stopped by Jason.

"You stay here!" He grabbed her shoulders.

"But he's in pain..!"

"Let him be! He could be turning into that killer, and I don't want you near him!"

"But if he does, then-..!" Nikki trailed off, knowing there was nothing that could be done.

Tweek finally gave out from all the pain, leaving his body limp. He had tried, but the monster had gotten its way. Gray eyes opened, and a Chester cat smile formed. Standing up, His gaze was glued to the plot before Him. The somewhat scared faces were priceless.

"My, my. What a lovely welcoming party. It's about time he introduced me to his new friends." He said sarcastically.

"So, you're that murderer? You're a pitiful sight." Jason was teasing, even though this wasn't a very good moment to tease.

"Indeed, outdeed. Although you're one to talk. Where IS your mummy and baby sister nowadays, hm? Probably as far as they can run away from an embarrassment like you, am I right?"

Jason's anger flared. "You shut up about them..!"

"Oh? Did I hit one of your many buttons? How terribly rude of me. I suppose I should say sorry now, right? You know, like I give a shit about what comes out of your worthless hole?"

Jason grabbed the collar of His shirt. "I said shut up..!"

"I must say, your intimidation tactics are as poor as your manners. Is THIS how you intend to make me do as you want? And you call ME pitiful. You see, I don't need intimidation when I have this."

"Have wha-..!" Jason doubled over in pain. "F-fuck..! Agh..!"

"Now do you see? You should of kept your insulate mouth shut, and maybe you wouldn't be in this situation. Let that scar be a lesson to you."

In that moment, He was thrown to the ground by two guards. The guards handcuffed Him, and began to pull Him away. He laughed madly as He was drug out of sight, the only remnants of Him being the wound in Jason's chest, and the blood stained pocket knife that lie on the floor.

* * *

Tweek awoke in the darkest, foreboding room he'd ever been in. He sat up in a panic. He felt around him, and he seemed to be on a mat on the floor. As his hands worked their way along the floor, he found that it was padded. He felt the wall, which was also padded. The room seemed to be painted black, and it was as freezing as could be. Shivers ran down Tweek's spine, and he felt for a blanket. He found one, and snuggled his little body into it. It was thin and small, but it was something. Huddling in the corner, Tweek began to cry silently, alone and scared. He wanted to go home. He wanted his mom and dad. He wanted Craig.

* * *

END PT15

Fun fact: "Folle" means "insane" in Italian.

Fun fact: "Indeed, outdeed" is a play on words. Indeed meaning a truthful answer of yes, outdeed being the negative version of that. Therefore it being considerably creepy.

Fun fact: The original title of this story was going to be "Genocider", in honor of Genocider Shou from Dangan Ronpa, where the idea for this story came from. But after careful consideration, I decided against it.

P.S. Just gotta write a poem for my new chapter… aaand it's gone.


	17. Signs Of Misfortune

You're a Killer, Tweek

Craig X Tweek

Written by JEL

Third person P.O.V.

* * *

**Trust the dark**

**You're carefree, worries no more**

**Trust the light**

**You're strict, stressed all the time**

**If you think light is worth it**

**Then dark will crush you under foot**

**You act as light is religion**

**And as dark is sin**

**But you cannot judge**

**What you've never experienced**

* * *

Craig was being led to a room which reminded him all too much of prison. There were guards posted everywhere, and glass was separating whoever was talking to someone on the other side. The only way you could hear someone through the glass, was the little black telephone that hang on the wall. Sitting in one if the many booths, Craig's heart was slowly sinking. The last time he'd been here, he and Tweek were able to really meet face to face. But now, that they were separated by glass, that had to of meant something had happened. Tweek had appeared on the other side, sitting down behind it. He sadly grabbed the phone with his handcuffed wrists, and brought it to his ear. Craig did the same.

"Tweek, what the hell is going on? Why are we meeting like this?"

Tweek immediately began to cry. "H-He… He… I'm sorry, Craig..!" His hands trembled.

"It's okay… I think I already understand… But, I need to ask a favor of you."

"What's th-that..?"

Pausing a bit, Craig was reconsidering his question. "… You don't HAVE to do it… but, if you feel comfortable… I want to talk to… HIM."

"Wh-what..? Why… why would you want to do that..?" Tweek's eyes shifted nervously, biting his chapped lip.

"Just trust me, okay..? Like I said, you don't have to…"

"… O-okay… just a second…" Tweek's head pounded as if on command. Holding back a shout of agony, Tweek lay his head down. He sit restless for a moment, then sat up.

"My white knight has wished to speak with me? How romantic." He gave that sort of mischievous grin.

"Listen, I already know what you're planning, and I'm telling you to stop it." Craig narrowed his eyes and lowered his voice.

"Hm? I don't believe I know what you're talking about."

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. You want to escape."

He shot a furious look at him. "Why would I do that? I happen to like it here." He waved His hand in front of His neck, telling Craig to cease discussion. He pointed at the phone, and mouthed the words, "they can hear us".

Craig nodded. "You… LIKE it here? That's the dumbest shit I've ever heard. Who would like it here?"

"I just told you, dipshit. I do. I have time to myself, and I rather like that, believe it or not. Besides, the longer we stay here, the more my better half gets agitated. It's quite fun to watch."

"You're disgusting. You don't deserve to be inside Tweek, you bastard."

"Really? Is that how you've interpreted all this? You are a fool. You can't even see the plain facts right in front of your face. Tell me, are you always this slow?"

"What are you getting at?"

He looked down at his hands, setting down the phone. He moved his hands in different ways. Craig was puzzled until it finally struck him. He was signing. He asked Craig if he knew how to use sign language.

Since he had a deaf cousin, Craig's mom had made him learn how to sign. He wasn't that good at it, but he knew the alphabet and "fuck you" at least. Craig nodded.

He kept signing. P. R. I. S. O. N. E. R… T. R. A. N. S. P. O. R. T… T. R. U. C. K…

Craig thought about what that meant. Prisoner transport truck… what was He planning to do with it..?

He lifted the phone again. "That's all I'll give you. Now if you want to talk about anything else, go ahead."

"… Why… why do you want to torment him..?"

"Hm? Why? What kind of question is that?"

"Tell me why..!" Craig shouted.

"Alright, alright, calm down. I suppose I feel the need to torture him is because… he needs it."

"What..? Why would he possibly need all this?!"

"Because he. Is. Weak. He needs me. I'm the only one whose stood up for him in his meaningless life, even if I don't get the credit for it. You know NOTHING about who he really is, but I do. If anything, I-…" He froze mid-sentence.

"You what? If you're gonna say it, say it."

"… What is happening to me..?" He mumbled out thoughtlessly. It was the first time Craig had seen Him shaken like this.

"What are you talking about? What were you gonna say?"

"I-… n-nothing… Anyway, you got your answer. Now stop bothering me, we're done here." He stood, not even looking at Craig.

"Hey! We're not done!" Craig banged on the glass.

"We're. Done. If you wish, come next week, but for now, be gone with you." He disappeared from behind the glass, leaving Craig with a handful of questions with not one answer.

* * *

"Oi, are you listening to me?" He asked, angrily. "If you wish not to participate, that's fine, but at least know what to do after I let you come back."

Tweek sat, huddled in his small and dark corner. "I-I can't..! What ARE we gonna do a-after that..?! W-we could get sh-shot..! A-and we can't just go home..! W-we'd have to hide, f-fall off the face of the Earth..!"

He smirked satisfactorily. The fact that Tweek had gotten into the habit of saying "we" over referring to just himself, meant that he'd accepted that He was a part of him.

"You let me worry about that, little one. Just leave all the work to me, all YOU have to do is run."

"A-and… and I can see Craig again..?"

"Sure, sure. I have a flawless plan, so just stick to it. Do as I say, and life can return as normal."

"But h-how can I trust that..? You always just try to m-make me miserable..!"

"But name ONE time I've lied to you. Look, I don't want to stick around this dreadful place either. And frankly, we've only got life to loose. You don't want to live anymore anyway, right?"

Pulling his knees tighter against his chest, Tweek lowered his voice. "… I guess… but… I want to see Craig again…"

"And you will. Just follow my plan and everything will be as it was. Promise."

"O-… Okay…" Tweek hung his head in shame. Agreeing to such things were surely going to get him killed. Or just prove he was insane. Or make him number one on the most wanted list. Any way, it was a bad ending. But if there was the slightest chance of Tweek's life going back to normal, he might as well as take it.

"Good. And don't yellow out on me at the last second, you spineless coward. I WOULD just do it all myself, but I'm no good at running away in fear. You, however, it seems to be the only thing you're sufficient at."

"Stop saying that about me… at least I'm not a sadistic killer who gets off on other's misery…"

"My, what filthy language. You're getting bolder and bolder every day, aren't you, little one? You're not as afraid of me as you used to be, is that it? You've accepted what we are?"

"I'll never accept that..! You can't be me..!"

"And why not? You keep saying 'we', so that means you see us as together."

"Th-… that's just because you're INSIDE me, b-but you're not me..!"

Rolling His eyes, He paced the room back and forth. "Whatever you say. On a different note, what do you find so appealing about that melancholistic, emotionless boy? Craig is what you keep calling him, correct?"

"I… I just… I just do…" Blushing silently, Tweek curled up into a ball, feeling sleepy.

END PT16

Kinda short, but I've been SOOOOOO busy with school just starting up again, so the next chapters (I think) with be posted/written on the weekends. If I so happen to have a schedule change, that might not even be official. Anyway, here's this chapter, full of mystery and foreshadowing.

P.S. Just… just poems… you gotta know these are all mine by now, right..? … right..?


	18. Eyes Of Death

You're a Killer, Tweek

Craig X Tweek

Written by JEL

Third person P.O.V.

* * *

**Open your eyes**

**Why can't you see I'm wounded**

**Open your eyes**

**How deep are my scars**

**Open your eyes**

**Haven't you seen my pain**

**Open your eyes**

**I'm sorry**

**I forgot I cut them out**

* * *

The door to Tweek's little padded room swung open with a loud bang to the wall. A huge, muscular shadow loomed in the doorway, and a booming voice echoed in.

"Get up, kid! Time to get rid of ya!" The shadow hit the wall.

Tweek, held up in his corner, stood awkwardly. He meekly made his way to the door, reconsidering his future actions. If he were to follow out this plan, it would add to his already guilty conscious. But he would see Craig again… so maybe he could live with it… no, he could never be so selfish. No matter what, it was better to do the right thing…

Tweek was handcuffed, and pushed into the back of a truck. Sitting down, he saw that he was going to be the only one being transported. Probably because he was portrayed as a psycho that'll kill anybody around. A guard sat across from him, a rifle in hand. Seeing the gun gave Tweek a sense of fearful, vertigo dread. His stomach turned at the thought of being shot at point blank range. It would hurt so bad, if he wasn't shot in a vital area. He'd probably be shot in the stomach, forced to start dying slowly and painfully. Blood would drain from the hole in his body, gradually ending his life. Drowning sounded better than that by far.

As Tweek replayed His words in his head, the more nervous he became. If he were to carry out the plan, there'd be even more deaths caused by him. But if he refused, He wouldn't let Tweek go to Craig.

The guard spoke. "Hey, don't even THINK about causing trouble on the way. I was giving strict orders that if you acted out in any way, that I was to execute you without a second thought."

"A-agh..! I-I won't..!" Tweek's handcuffed jingled around his wrists.

"Good. Now keep your mouth shut. We'll be heading out soon."

Staring at his feet, Tweek let his mind wander. He lean his head back, resting it against the interior wall of the truck. With a sudden jolt, the truck began to move. His heart began to beat faster, and he tapped his now long nails on seat impatiently. Tweek's hands bound behind his back, the handcuffs were loose and bumped his slender wrists.

After a couple hours on the road, Tweek's eyes felt heavy. After trying to fight off slumber, he finally lost and drifted to sleep. His eyes reopened, gray and soulless. They looked around silently, examining the inside of the truck. It was horribly dark and bland, not a hint of color anywhere. Not even the guard had at least a dark blue uniform. Nope. Just a dark gray uniform that was not at all interesting. He hated being in such a dull place with absolutely nothing to do. That's why He hated it in that asylum. There was nothing to do there. But when He stabbed that idiot right in his stomach, it was the most fun thing He'd experienced since they'd gotten there.

"Alright kid, we're passing near your hometown. Take it in, because this is the closest you'll ever be to your friends and family again." The guard said mockingly.

A smirk crept across His face. It was almost time.

"Actually, c-could you tighten my h-handcuffs..? They're loose, a-and they bump my wrists… it-it hurts…" He whined innocently.

"Pft. I can't believe such a pitiful little kid could be Colorado's most ruthless killer. Fine, whatever. Turn around." The guard stood, setting his rifle down on the seat behind him.

He turned around, keeping up his sheepish act. "I-I never wanted th-this…"

"Yeah, you should of thought of that before you cut someone's eyes out from their head. If you regret it so much, then why are you being put in juvenile prison?"

Giving a small chuckled, He turned His head. "Regret? I never said I regretted anything. I thought I'd continue my fun forever. Unfortunately, you see how that turned out. Any who, I wouldn't count on me not escaping, either."

"You're escaping over MY dead body."

"What a strangely specific challenge. I accept." Hitting the guard to the ground, He managed to slip out of His handcuffs. He grabbed the rifle, pointing it at the dazed guard. "You shouldn't of underestimated me!"

"You don't know how to shoot that thing!"

"Oh? Don't I?" The gun fired, bullets imploding the guard's skull, killing him instantly. "Idiotic fool."

The truck stopped at the sound of shots fired. Two doors opened, and footsteps lead to the back of the truck. The loading door swung open, two more guards pointing handguns at Him. He shot them both before they could even comprehend the scene. By now, the rifle was void of ammunition. Throwing the gun to the floor, He took one of the handguns the guards had had. He hopped out of the truck, looking at His surroundings.

"Trees, trees, and more fucking trees… lovely." He mumbled to Himself. "Well, I've taken care of my part. Now's the easy part."

Putting the handgun in His jeans, He sat on the ground, leaning against a tree. He closed his eyes, sitting still for a moment. Two green marbles of eyes fluttered open. Tweek stood, staring in horror of the several bodies before him. Shaking off his fear, Tweek looked at the desolate place around him. It was obviously a dense forest with no sign of civilization on any side of him. But, using his gut feeling, Tweek ran to where he hoped was South Park.

* * *

Craig layed in his bed, thinking about a phone call he'd gotten from Tweek's dad earlier in the week. It said that Tweek was being moved to a small, remote juvenile prison outside of Broomfield. Of course, Craig's heart sunk to the deepest depths of the ocean. There was absolutely no way for Tweek to come back home anymore.

"C-Craig..!" A far too familiar voice called out to him.

Craig sat up, seeing Tweek climbing through his window.

"Tweek..! What are you doing here..?!" He hopped out of bed, wrapping Tweek in his arms. "How are- why are- what is- agh, fuck it!"

Craig trapped his and Tweek's lips together. They separated, only to kiss again and again.

"Cra~aig..!" Tweek moaned in delight, tears of joy streaming his cheeks.

"Tweek, seriously, how in FUCK'S name are you here and-… how do you keep getting up to my window..?"

"I-I escaped..!"

"Wait, you ESCAPED?! Then you can't be seen, what were you thinking?!"

"No! I-it's okay! We-we can run away, a-and be together with no one else! It'll be perfect!"

"Tweek, you know just as well as I do that we can't do that. Were the hell would we go, anyway? We're sixteen, it's not like we have any kind of money available for us just to 'run away'. And I've done research on these kinds if guys. They WILL find you, Tweek. And you'll just be in more trouble. Please, see that."

It finally clicked in Tweek's head. This was a set-up by Him… this was His plan all along.

Tweek began to breathe heavily. "N-no..! B-but He… He..! AGH, HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID..?!"

He blacked out, fainting in Craig's arms. Standing back up, He smiled happily.

"My, how quaint. How have you been, my love?"

"I'm not 'your love'! You planned this! I knew you were going to escape!"

"And you did nothing to stop me. It's almost as if you WANTED me to escape."

Craig opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He stared at his feet, hands balled into fists.

"Wait… don't tell me… you really DID want me to get out..! Ooh, my prince charming does love me after all!"

"Shut up! You're a parasite, and you cause nothing but hurt!"

"Parasite? Is that so? Well then, here's your chance at an antidote." He pulled out the gun, and handed it out to Craig.

"What… what do you want me to do with this?"

"Shoot me."

"Wh-what..?!"

"Shoot me. If I don't deserve life so much, than steal it from me. Kill me. Fire a bullet right through my head. I WANT you to do it."

"Shoot you..? But then… won't I…-"

"Kill Tweek, too? Yes, you will. But it IS the only way. So, what will it be? Sacrifice Tweek to kill me? Or don't, and have us live in misery?"

Craig lifted the gun, his arm shaking. "I-I… I can't let you… kill anymore…"

"Oh. I see how it is. Only question now, is that if you can actually pull the trigger. CAN you pull the trigger?"

"I… don't want Tweek to die, but… wouldn't he want it this way..? There's… no other way out of this for him… so will I be… helping him, or..? But, I'd… of killed Tweek… could I live with myself after that..?"

"I don't know. But decide whatever you think is right. I've accepted that this would have to be a way for me to end. Honestly, this life is dull. Killing really doesn't satisfy me anymore, if that'll wager in anything. I don't want to beg, but if you let me live, I'll probably stop my senseless killing. Your choice to believe me or not."

His arm still trembling, Craig closed his eyes. He squeezed the trigger, the gun going off.

* * *

END PT17

GAHAH! TOO MUCH SUSPENSE!

Please, leave a review at will, I love reading them, and I love feedback!

P.S. Oh my gawl… you really didn't know that was my poem up there?! GAWL!


	19. Just Let Me Die

You're a Killer, Tweek

Craig X Tweek

Written by JEL

Tweek P.O.V.

* * *

**I just want to die**

* * *

Ever since I was small, I never really had figured out love, or anything relating to the sort. Of course, there was my mom and dad, and you'd think they'd love me. And they do. Did. But despite their 'love', I never felt it. I never felt the warmth and comfort of love from them. Not that I believed they didn't love me. I know they do. Did. But they could've fooled me. They rarely showed concern as to what I did. I could've died in my room one day, and they wouldn't of come to check on me until morning. And that was only because I worked on weekends.

But I don't hate my parents. No. I could never. I love them. But it's that distant love, the kind that you're never fully sure of. Not the parental love that comes without question. They questioned. And I knew it. They knew I knew it. And they didn't even try for the extra mile. Or I guess that was what it was to them. The EXTRA mile. The EXTRA mile to care about me. The EXTRA mile to make me feel safe in my life. The EXTRA mile to love me. They patronized me, teased me. They knew I wasn't right. Not right in the head. They ignored it. They just gave me caffeine as a placebo. A placebo, that never worked. That's how I got so hooked on coffee. I believed that it was helping me. But it just made it worse. But after all that, I still can't hate them. I don't know why. Should I hate them? Should I blame them for all this? I probably should. I probably do, subconsciously. But I don't think so. I can't. Maybe it's because I pity them. Pity for raising such a horrid monster. Pity for dealing with the burden of my small, insignificant life. Pity for ever even having me.

I am a monster, not matter what you say. I am a killer. A psychopath. A walking dystopia of pain and despair. I don't deserve to live. I never did. I should've just died in the lake. I should of drowned, and have no one miss me. No one would to begin with. I've always tried to fall behind. Disappear into the background, avoid being noticed. It's worked, for all I know. Nobody mentions me. Nobody cares if I'm there. And that's how I wanted it. I never wanted to ever get attached to anybody. I didn't want to get close to anybody. But I did.

Not only did I get thrown into a group where I obviously was just a replacement, but they treated me like my parents did. They didn't care about me. I could've just died, and they'd just replace ME. But when I met Craig, it was completely different. Even though I was a replacement again, he at least cared if I was there. For the first time in my life, I mattered. I was more than just a worker, or replacement. I was ME. He cared about ME. I guess that's why I fell in love with him. Craig was the first person to really care.

I didn't mean to fall in love, I never even intended to make friends. But love is a chemical reaction. You can't exactly stop it. But even now, when I can feel it, I still don't understand. Love is supposed to make you feel better, isn't it? Then why doesn't it to me? All it does is hurt me, and I don't know why. It burns. Like a blue fire. It hollows out my heart, searing it to ashes. At times, I can't feel a pulse. Maybe it's because I might of died long ago, and living is my punishment. Never allowed to feel the luxuries of happiness. Never allowed to… anything. I can't have anything go my way for more than a minute. But that's okay. I'm used to it.

I just don't see why I should live. I've never done anything useful, except for maybe thinning the population. So many nights, I've awoken with blood spattered everywhere. Blood on my hands, that never really washed away. I can only imagine the screams, the agony those people felt. I wish I could take it all back, replace their pain with mine. But I can't… and it tears away at my insides. I don't need "help". I need to die. I need to just drop out of existence. I can't take the guilt anymore. Sons, daughters, mothers, fathers… I've taken loved ones away from their family… how could I live with that..? Instead of being killed, I was just sent away.

Today, I escaped from a mentally ill institution. I don't know why. Well… I can't really say that… It'd been almost two months after I'd been admitted, and I missed Craig horribly. Yeah, he saw me every Sunday, but it was behind a wall of glass, and through a phone. It wasn't as good. I had no choice. My demon was going to escape anyway, whether I wanted to or not.

I had run to Craig's house, not knowing what to expect. He was surprised, which was reasonable. But when I told him that we could run - leave with nothing but each other - he told me something that I hadn't realized.

"They WILL find you, Tweek. And you'll just be in more trouble. Please, see that."

How stupid am I? How could I not think of it before? That heinous creature was playing me. He knew they'd inevitably find me. He let me see Craig just so I could have a shred of hope. Hope, that He could just rip away. Everything He does is for my misery, and this was just the latest of his ploys. You'd think I'd learn… you'd think I'd of eventually caught on… but my naivety portrays me. I'm an idiot.

My stomach had turned. That sense of dread and vertigo filled my chest, and my head pounded. I blacked out, fainting into Craig's arms. But… I somehow remember… Craig… shooting at me. I could hear the sound of the bullet explode out of the chamber, and dig into the wall behind me. The gun smoked as his arm lowered. I looked down at myself, seeing no wound or blood. Turning, I could see the bullet hole in his wall. Craig had missed me, whether it was intentional or not. I saw him stumble on his own feet, and fall to the floor. I stared at him as he lay, watching his chest rise and fall in rhythm. I couldn't move anything. I wanted to see if he was okay, but my legs wouldn't run to him. My mouth wouldn't produce words. My heart wouldn't stop beating so fast. My eyes wouldn't move away from him.

Then it went black.

* * *

Third person P.O.V.

XX

Craig jolted awake in his bed. He sat up, not helping but notice the small body cuddled next to him. Tweek's eyes gazed at him longing and innocently. He had unsplit tears, and he was curled up into a ball.

"Tweek…" Craig whispered out.

"You have poor aim…" Tweek smiled a little, not missing a heartbeat.

"… Yeah… what happened..?"

"Well… you blacked out after almost shooting me… I checked for a concussion, because I thought you hit your head… I managed to get you onto the bed and… and I felt tired… so I…" Tweek trailed off, curling further into his little ball.

"So… you remember me… shooting at you..?"

"… Yeah I-… I can see it all in my head… But, you couldn't shoot me… despite what I-… what I've done…"

"Like I've said, I don't care about that. But I do care about YOU. I couldn't take the guilt of having killed you, no matter what that THING has done to deserve it. And He DOES deserve it."

"Craig…" Tweek peered up. "I… I have something to talk to you about…"

* * *

END PT18

A little short, but I've been sooooooo busy. So sorry! *bows head*


	20. Heartless And Cold Blooded

You're a Killer, Tweek

Craig X Tweek

Written by JEL

Third person P.O.V.

* * *

**If I screamed**

**Would you run to save me**

**If I cried**

**Would you wipe away my tears**

**If I bled**

**Would you stitch closed my wounds**

**If I died**

**Would you avenge my death**

* * *

"Craig…" Tweek peered up. "I… I have something to talk to you about…"

"What do you mean..?"

"Craig, they're gonna find me… we can't deny that… But I don't know what to do… Should I… turn myself in..? Or just wait for them to find me..? I guess it'd be better for me to turn myself in… but I-… I'm scared…"

Craig sat silent. He had no idea what to do either. If he were smart, he'd tell Tweek to turn himself in. But unfortunately, Craig wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. He wanted Tweek to stay for whatever time he may of had. Besides, it's not like they'll show leniency for making finding him easier, especially after all He's done.

Tweek sat up, keeping his fetal position in place. He loomed, awaiting an answer. Seeing that he wasn't getting one, Tweek looked down at his no longer bandaged arms. The scars were faint, barely visible. Just like his vague memory of how he got them. It all seemed so long ago that Tweek had given himself these cuts. He had taken out his pocket knife, and rolled up his sleeves. He'd rested the blade on his skin, and slashed wounds in them with a passion. With every violent motion, Tweek had yelled at himself, cursing the day he was born. He called himself many things. "Garbage", "Murderer", "Demon", "Bastard Child", "Sickening Killer Who Deserves To Die", and the overuse of the word "Monster". Tweek had even thought of slashing his wrists the proper, deadlier way, but the pain in his arms were enough for the time being.

Tweek teared at the thought of how he'd hurt himself. Not because he wished he hadn't done it, but because he hadn't cut his wrists and ended it all. It would've saved him so much more hurt.

Craig also saw the scars, remembering the first time he'd seen them. A chill ran up Craig's spine, and he shook his head.

He grabbed Tweek, pulling him close. "Please… don't hurt yourself ever again… okay..?"

"O-… okay… I'm sorry…"

"Stay with me."

"Huh?"

"Stay here. Don't turn yourself in yet." He repeated bluntly.

"B-but… won't your parents-"

"They're on some stupid anniversary trip, and Ruby's at a friend's house. Stay here, for the night at least."

"I… I don't want you to get in trouble, though…"

"I'd rather die than live without you, so I'm not worried about that." And he wasn't. Craig never cared much for thinking about the future.

Even though what he said was in an unamused tone, what Craig said had touched Tweek's heart in the sweetest way. Tweek wrapped his arms around Craig's torso, sniffling into his chest.

"… I-I'm sorry I got you into th-this..!"

Craig stroked Tweek's hair, a soothing tone in his voice. "It's not your fault. Calm down. It's fine."

"I-I… I… l-lo-…" Tweek bit his tongue, refusing himself to say more.

Craig gave a small kiss to Tweek's forehead. "Love you, too."

"… Craig..?"

"Hm..?"

"Are-… are we gonna be okay..?"

"… Yeah… we'll be just fine."

* * *

Craig lazily opened his eyes, fatigued from staying up so late. He felt a light pressure on his chest. Tweek was lying on top of him. Realizing this, Craig smiled a bit. It's not like he and Tweek had never been in the same bed together, they had tons of sleepovers as kids, and occasionally still had a couple as teenagers. But never so close - or on top of each other, for that matter. Craig kissed the matted mess on Tweek's head over and over, until Tweek began to stir.

Opening his eyes, Tweek gave a small groan. "… Ugn… Craig… I'm so tired…"

Craig looked at the clock he had next to his bed. "It's almost eleven. We need to get up."

"But I… I'm so comfy…" Tweek snuggled his face into Craig's chest, purposely trying to be cute. His green eyes shone, and a tiny smile formed.

"… Fine, we can stay like this. But stay AWAKE."

"I will…" Giving a tiny kiss to Craig's chest, Tweek giggled to himself.

They lay quiet, very much enjoying each other's company. Tweek fidget in place, as if thinking hard. Craig lay stiff, occasionally running his fingers through his raven hair. He usually wouldn't like not having his hat in its proper place, but for some reason right now, he felt… a bit up-spirited. It was only then that Craig realized how long his hair was getting. He would have to cut it soon, he'd decided. If it got too long, it'd get in his eyes, and he hated that.

Tweek cut off Craig's train of thought. "Craig..?"

"Huh? Yeah, what?"

"… Is it bad that I want coffee right now..?"

Craig failed to hold in a chuckle. That was almost TOO predictable for Tweek to say. "No, I can go make you some if you want."

Tweek gave him the sweetest look. "Would you..?"

"Yeah, why not? I could go for some myself. Stay here." Craig sat up, Tweek continuing to sit in his lap. He kissed Tweek, and set him on the bed. Craig exited without a second glance, leaving Tweek to his own thoughts.

Tweek layed on his side, watching the door like an obedient dog. He didn't think of anything in particular, just about his coffee. He hadn't had a drop of it while in Folle. Tweek had yearned for it dearly.

As his eyes wandered around the room, Tweek's attention drew to a little cage. In the cage was Stripe, Craig's hamster. Tweek had almost forgotten about how much Craig liked animals, especially hamsters. He had always had a little soft spot for animals, and only Tweek knew that.

Tweek walked to the clear cage, watching Stripe as he ran back and forth through it. The small brown and white creature stopped and seemed to of stared at Tweek quizzingly. He soon lost interest and began to run on his hamster wheel. He ran and ran, until he lost interest in that too, and went to go eat some food out of a tiny white dish. Stripe seemed to lose interest in things quickly and abundantly. Tweek stuck his hand in the cage, stroking the top of Stripe's head softly. Stripe squeaked happily, and pushed his hazel head along Tweek's finger.

Tweek smiled at the gentle pushes and squeals of the tiny fur ball. Stripe ran in little circles, returning over and over again to Tweek's skinny hand.

"So, what is the appeal to the affections of such an insignificant creature?" He asked teasingly.

Tweek jumped, and Stripe ran to the corner of his cage.

"He… he's not insignificant… all living things are precious… even the tiniest ones…" Tweek hushed his voice at the thought of sounding foolish.

"Is it? I don't believe that I really care about lives, if you couldn't deduce that."

"… That's because you're… you're… selfish…"

He tilted his head. "Selfish?"

"… All you care about is yourself… If you could care for somebody else, maybe you'd see what I mean about precious lives… maybe you wouldn't be so heartless…"

A sharp pain pounded in Tweek's head. He grabbed his temples, yelping harshly.

"Why don't you take a nap, little one?" He had a tense tone in his voice.

"O-o-okay..!" Tweek surrendered.

Stripe rattled in his cage, again running in circles.

He glared down at the hamster, watching it in spite. Stupid thing… what was so great about it anyway? What was so special about it that people adored so much? His temper mellowed, and He wondered what the small thing felt like. He reached his hand in, like Tweek had before. His hand hung in there, not even touching Stripe yet. Then He had second thoughts. What was He doing wasting time with a pitiful rat? But before He could draw His hand back, Stripe nudged His finger with his head. The soft little head bobbed back and forth, squeaking happily. Without even thinking, He petted Stripe tenderly, a bit of a smile pulling at His lips. Before He knew it, He had Stripe in his hands, holding him close to His chest. Damn that cute thing… it was making Him soft for sure.

Craig re-entered his room. "Tweek..?"

"Wrong." He simply said.

"… The hell are you doing?"

"… Learning how to not be heartless, I suppose."

"That's possible?" Craig asked sarcastically.

"I doubt it. Couldn't hurt to try, could it? I owe you something after sparing me."

"I didn't spare you. I spared Tweek. I'd kill you with my bare hands if you weren't inside his body."

"My, that's unsettling. Disturbed, even. Turns me on." He set Stripe back in his cage.

"Don't talk to me like that. You don't get the privilege."

"Oh? Then who do you expect it from? Tweek? He's not confident enough. I, on the other hand, can give you that masochistic sex drive every teenage boy in pinning for." He gave a sweet smile.

Craig scowled. "I'm not talking about this anymore."

"I just piss you off, don't I? The fact that you can't harm me just claws at your innereds like a bear to a rotten carcass, just waiting to explode so you can slit my throat, gut me, and cut out my eyes from their sockets. Well, go ahead. Kill me. Bathe in my spoiled, cold blood Craig! You'd of killed you greatest inconvenience! Don't you want it?! To make me suffer, like all those damned bastards did?!"

Craig clenched his fists, and bit his lip. "Shut up..!"

"Here's your second chance! End my life! I WANT you to! Stab my abdomen, and bash my skull in! Pour cyanide into my eyes, make me blind before you end me! Shoot a silver bullet through my brain! Carve your name into my chest, and rub alcohol into the open wounds! Kill me, Craig! Kill me!"

"I WON'T!" Craig snapped. "… I can't…"

"You're so torn, aren't you? The person you love the most, and the one you hate the most, are in a single body. You can't have one without the other… so what'll you do?"

Craig stared at the floor. "… Get rid of the one I hate…"

* * *

END

Sosososososososo sorry for the delay! My computer crashed (again), and SPfangirlXD help me fix it (again).

: Mine.


	21. When Time Stops Ticking

You're a Killer, Tweek

Craig X Tweek

Written by JEL

Third person P.O.V.

* * *

**My wounds are healed**

**But I can still see my scars**

**I can see again**

**But the vision is blurred**

**My heart is beating**

**But it's far too fast**

**You love me still**

**But not the same as before**

**You love me too much**

* * *

Tweek shifted uncomfortably on the couch, sipping his coffee. It was bitter, and had a bland taste to it. Craig sat next to him, flipping through T.V. channels. For whatever reason, he rested on the news channel.

The news reporter spoke with a seriousness. "This is an update on the Folle Mental Institution. Due to the many deaths and horrid conditions at the facility, the Folle Institute For The Mentally Ill has been permanently shut down, and all residents have been released to proper homes. Reports say that many patients were given false medications that weren't even prescribed to them. As for the rooms they lived in, some were put in dark, freezing cold rooms and were rarely allowed to leave. The other rooms were small, barely even seven by ten feet. And Tweek Tweak, a teenager who is believed to of killed over ninety people in the small mountain town of South Park, Colorado, was one of said residents."

Tweek lowered his head. "Oh, god…"

"And to-… oh… This just in; Tweek Tweak, who was alleged to of murdered ninety people, has been proven innocent!"

Craig and Tweek both shot up. "What?"

"Yes, you heard it here, on channel nine news. Not even half an hour ago, a man - whose name has not yet been released - has confessed to the immense murders that Tweak was originally accused of. Due to this, Tweek Tweak has been dropped of all charges temporarily, until police enforcement can prove guilty."

"… This… this can't be… true…" Tweek's hands shook and his lip quiver.

"Tweek…" Craig said mindlessly.

"I-I… I've been… proven innocent..?"

"What kinda crazy bastard would admit to doing all that..?"

"Craig I… I…" Tears trailed down his cheeks, and he buried his face in his hands.

"Tweek, why are you crying? Isn't this good? You're free, no one thinks you're a murderer."

"You don't get it, Craig! He got away with it! H-He's gotten away with killing all those people, torturing me for years! This just proves that He can do whatever He wants!"

Craig snatched Tweek in his arms. "Hey, hey, hey. Calm down. You're fine, it's okay."

"I-I can't believe th-this..! N-no matter what happens, He a-always gets what He wants..!"

"Tweek!" Craig snapped sternly. "Stop freaking out on me! Everything's going to be okay!"

Tweek silenced himself, and buried his face in Craig's chest. Craig petted Tweek's head soothingly, giving it a tiny kiss. He couldn't stay mad at his little paranoid blonde. It simply couldn't be done.

* * *

"Catherine…" Tweek said mindlessly.

"What?" Craig turned to him, a mug in hand.

"Catherine… I like that name…"

"Oh… 'kay, then… Name for what?"

Tweek's face turned red. "… Just… a name… A girl name, I guess…"

"A girl name, right… So you want a girl?"

"For wh-what..?"

"For us. That's what you mean, isn't it?"

"W-well, I-I..! I don't know… Th-that stuff… taking care of a kid… that's WAY too much pressure..! What, do… do YOU… want a kid..?"

Craig shrugged casually. "I don't know. Wouldn't hurt, I guess. I'd rather a boy though."

"A boy..? What'd we name him..?"

"Anything, I don't care. You could name him, if you want. I'm not good at naming things."

"Oh… okay…" Tweek messed with a bit of his own hair.

"We're too young to be thinking of stuff like that anyway. Here." Craig handed him the mug, sitting in a chair next to him.

"Thank you…" Tweek sipped the coffee, wincing at the horrid taste. He'd need TONS of sugar and creamer for this.

"So who the hell do you think is crazy enough to admit to everything you did?"

Tweek looked up, sadness in his emerald eyes.

"What HE did… sorry…" Craig corrected his mistake, a bit of shame filling his chest.

"I… I don't know… someone who's way crazier than I am…"

"It just… it just doesn't make sense to me… why would anybody do that?"

Tweek just lower his head. "Can… can we not talk about this anymore..? Please..?"

Craig's look softened. "Sure… Come up with any love child names yet?"

"L-love child..?! W-well, I… a-ah..!"

Craig smiled the biggest Tweek had ever seen before. "Okay, maybe that's a little weird to say. How about just 'kid' instead?"

"You're… enjoying talking about kids, aren't you..?" Tweek smiled back, feeling joy in finding something else Craig liked.

"Well… I couldn't ever guarantee I'd ever in a million years be a good dad, but I guess that… I want to be one…" Craig's face turned a bit red, having to share his inner thoughts.

"… Stephan…"

"Stephan..?"

"That's what I'd want our son's name to be… Stephan…"

Craig sighed, putting a hand atop Tweek's head. "Stephan it is, then."

* * *

(THE REAL) END

Woo! Thank you all for your continued support! I had fun writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Sayonara!

P.S. ( For the very last time ) The poem is written by me ( JEL ).

P.S.S. Guinea pig… Stripe was a FUCKING GUINEA PIG, GODDAMNIT!


	22. Tragic END: Metal And Blood

You're a Killer, Tweek

Craig X Tweek

Written by JEL

Third person P.O.V

* * *

**Life is a straight line**

**You can move backward**

**Or forward**

**There is no diagonal in this world**

**You count on what the future will give you**

**Not what the past already offers**

* * *

_In chapter 7_

Craig never even had time to react before He was on him, pointing the pocket knife at his chest. Craig flung Him off, attempting to get up. Before he could roll away, He stomped his back, shoving his face into the wet dirt. Rolling over, then scrambling to his feet, Craig scurried towards the trees. Unfortunately, He'd grabbed Craig's collar and had thrown him back to the ground. He sank the knife into Craig's abdomen, twisting the blade and drawing more blood. Craig called out in pain, his stomach churning.

He drew the blade back, about to shove it in again. Craig tried to reach for the knife desperately, only to get it lodged in his shoulder. Then everything went in slow motion.

With a sickening smile on His face, He held Craig down by the neck. With an immediate flex, the blade once again stabbed into Craig's stomach. Craig, desperate to survive, moved his body as much as he could, punching and kicking frantically. He even reached up, pulling out a good clump of blonde hair. But it was all futile as He stabbed him over and over, a chortle smile persisting. Eventually, Craig's body fell numb, and he couldn't fight even if he wanted to. His energy also faded, and He ceased his attack. His smirk still planted on His face, He breathed heavy puffs of smoke. They stared at each other. Craig lay in agony, tears streaking his cold cheeks. His eyes were contorted in fear, and his mouth gasped for air.

His smirk disappeared and turned to a scowl, as if unamused. "… Don't make such a pitiful face… You disgust me with that face…"

He stood, clutching the knife angrily. With a single furious blow, He kicked Craig's chest with immense might. Air exploded from Craig's lungs. Ribs cracked.

Mouth wide open, Craig gasped but couldn't catch his breath. The monster towered over him, His sudden anger fleeting. Craig struggled to move his arms, his legs, anything to escape, but his body refused to move. Waves of nauseating pain flooded through him. Each time he gasped, pain gripped his chest and the thick, sweet taste of blood filled his mouth.

For an eternity, He remained standing over Craig. His gray eyes stare blankly down at the agony wrecked boy as he gargled and coughed blood. Finally, He took a deep breath, clicking the knife shut and shoved it in his pocket. Casually, He sat next to Craig on the ground. He petted Craig's head soothingly.

"… I'd cut out your eyes, but I rather like them… Everyone else's are dull and predictable… but yours are different… They're like yellow marbles…"

Craig wanted to scream. For anything. Scream for help, for mercy, and pain. But all he could manage was gargled grunts.

He laughed at the helpless sounds. "Ah, you shouldn't push yourself. It'll only make it more painful."

Craig saw black spots in his vision, and everything started spinning. He was surely going to pass out from blood loss fairly soon.

"Bah, it's bloody freezing… I wonder what you'll did of first; blood loss, or hypothermia? Oh, too bad I won't be here to see it myself. I must get going, you know. Wouldn't want to draw too much attention to myself." He stood, stretching His arms. "I suppose this is were we part, right, my love? Such a shame that a pretty face like yours has to be exterminated. But you were too cocky. Too stupid. Too… easy. You were too much of a threat to my mission in life. To leave my mark on this miserable world, to show that pain and agony is the DEFAULT emotion. And what you're feeling right now, that burning in your chest, is the dark realization that you're going to die. That is primal emotion. Pain is the most powerful of feelings. Over all others, pain will always come back. This isn't the first time you've felt pain, but I can assure you… it will be the last." His silhouette disappeared into the night, leaving Craig on the ground.

His words replayed themselves in Craig's mind, his stomach convulsing and heaving. Would this really be Craig's end? To be stabbed like a rag doll and left on the ground like a piece of garbage? Would the last thing he ever saw be an open sky as his blood passes through his lips? Will he never see Tweek again?

Craig's chest built up a cough, and more blood pushed up to his neck. He spat a little, but quickly held in the cough. He'd drown first. His mouth filled more, forcing Craig to swallow the red liquid. He breathed as much as he could, trying to open his lungs. Then the metallic taste bled in the back of his gums, and his stomach turned even more nauseating. No… no, there was no way Craig was going to throw up. Not now. Craig tried his willpower, and used whatever energy he had left to push down his vomit. With a couple more painful gasped, Craig's head spun.

His dazed mind wandered. What would dying be like? Would it be painful, the life slowly draining out of him? Would he sleep, and never wake up? Or would his life simply go out like a candle, so insignificant and easy?

Craig cried. Tears flowed more than they ever had before. He cried for his death. He cried for his pain. He cried for Tweek, and never getting the chance to really help him.

Craig closed his eyes, breathing his final breath. "Tweek…"

* * *

END TRAGIC1


	23. PLZ READ

Konichiwa! Okay, so I know I left a TON of questions. "What happens next?", "Who confessed to His crimes?", or even "How will Craig get rid on Him?". Look, I know it was a short and sudden ending, and despite all the blood, sweat, tears, and even more blood that went into this, I can't just leave it here. So, I, JustAGirlNamedJEL do solemnly swear, that I will make a sequel. I don't really know what it'd be about as far as the conflict, but there's billions of ways the sequel could go. So give me a few weeks to ponder. Make sure to follow me for the coming sequel, and a review is always welcome! Later Jellies!


End file.
